Betwixt
by havelocke
Summary: Riku finds himself torn between his best friend and a fiery lust filled redhead. [sora x riku x axel] au. yaoi.
1. Riku has a Solita Complex

**Note: **My first multi-chaptered fic in this fandom.

* * *

Betwixt

* * *

1. Riku has a Solita Complex

* * *

_The air smelt of damp sand and lush vegetation as he combed the small island for his best friend. It was all a ludicrous idea, playing hide and seek at their age. But the humble request became a sweet innocent plea as the cerulean eyed boy enforced his trade mark smile, leaving Riku with quaking knees and too dumb to reply. _

_So Riku found himself soaked to the bones from the recent tropical shower and pushing through wet foliage. He was looking for a certain spiky haired brunet that will only be known by the code name of "tease". The search was becoming more fruitless with every twist, turn, and hop he took. It was work hiking through slick vines and thick mud, but it was okay since that was what happened when you were the seeker. He had to admit that his position had its perks. He didn't have to hide in some impossibly small space and he didn't have to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. He _**did**_ of course get a prize at the end of his search in the form of soft lips pressing onto his trembling eager ones. _

_It would all be a matter of time. Except, this "tease" was proving to be like one since he'd hidden himself a bit too well. _

_The thought of not finding him didn't sour his mood; the recent rain had taken care of that by cooling him down. _

_He walked down the shore line where the sun was already at work drying the moist land about him. He ignored the irksome feeling of tiny grains digging in between his toes and quickened his pace towards the wooden ramp. The area between the waterfall and the shed provided a cool shade. _

_The sight of a bright crimson shirt floating gently away from the pounding waters caught his eye. _

_And suddenly, making sense of the situation, the thought of a shirtless Sora put him in even a better mood. _

_He jumped down into the knee deep water, which proved to be icy to the touch. His skin prickled up with those annoying goosebumps and his jaw tensed as it kept itself from quivering. He reached down for the crimson shirt and the simple action stirred an invisible giggle and snort from the waterfall ahead._

_Approaching the pulsing waters slowly, Riku tried to make out Sora's outline. He stood there for a moment and thought of the proper way to reach him. Whether he'd decided to simply walk into the crashing water or jump forward in surprise, the end result was the same: a wet, shirtless Sora would be waiting for him on the other side. He decided that if he intended on finding Sora and getting his prize, he would have to make his move before his racked nerves took over. So forcing his heart to pace at one speed and his knees to solidify for a brief moment, Riku leaped forward and pinned the shoulders of a slippery brunet. _

"_I found you!" he roared wolfishly._

_His ears rang with Sora's delightful laughter. It was a laugh that crept around the ear lobe and traveled deep into the brain where clouds of heavy fog would haze Riku's thought process. _

"_Congratulations." Sora smiled. His brown hair was matted down, a sleek wet look. Riku boldly brushed some of the stray strands away. _

_Riku smirked, then spoke. "What made you hide here? It's different from the usual tree or bush."_

_Sora raised and eyebrow and leaned in closer. His lips lightly brushed the tip of Riku's ear. _

"_It was cooler in here before the rain started to fall."_

_Riku closed his eyes as Sora's warm breath trickled along his neck, bringing forth a current of electricity down his limbs. The simple sensation made him shiver with nervousness and anticipation. _

"_Are you cold?" Sora whispered as he snaked his arms around Riku's waist._

_Riku couldn't help it as his bottom lip trembled. His hands slithered down from Sora's shoulders to his waist where the icy water met hot flesh. He leaned downwards making their foreheads touch and closed his eyes in concentration. _

_Speaking had become an obstacle as Sora began to draw light circles on his hips from under his wet shirt._

"_N-no," he stammered. _

_Sora chuckled and pulled the taller boy closer. Bare chest met against a clothed torso, making the atmosphere around them sizzled with heat. Sora placed a small kiss on the older boy's chin._

"_Better?"_

"_Yes," Riku said. He felt his body relax._

"_Good." Sora's lips hovered over Riku's, gently brushing against them as he spoke. "I like this better too." He flicked his tongue over the elder boy's lips in a teasing manner. _

_Submitting to desire, Riku took Sora's bottom lip and bit into it softly in a kiss. The younger boy let out a small whimper as lips intertwined, tongues danced and heat rose from deep within their chests. Riku felt delirious. Sora's hands traveled upwards, hiking up Riku's shirt. His fingers traced circles around erect pink nipples. Riku winced a bit when Sora pinched him, but he liked it as it made a surge of heat circulate through his body. Soon those curious hands trailed down his chest and onto his hips. Playful fingers dipped below the waist band of his shorts and Sora tugged them down gently._

_Riku broke their kiss, trying to catch his breath. His shorts were now below his waist. Sora became interested in the skin covering the collar bone. He gently bit into the soft flesh and sucked eagerly. Riku's erection pushed up against Sora's shorts and he grunted to keep some his self control. Sora chose to grind against him, the wet fabric teasing his length. Riku shuddered and pulled the younger boy close, enjoying the wave of pleasure Sora was creating with his bulge. _

_He felt Sora smirk against his neck and soon the brunet's own shorts seemed to disappear from under the water. _

_Rolling his hips slowly, Sora grinded their groins together. The hypnotic rhythm had Riku in a daze as his brain tried to keep track of all the skin prickling sensations._

_Sora captured his lips, kissing him deeply. He nibbled on Riku's button lip, teeth gently grazing plump flesh._

"_Riku?" _

_Pant. Thrust. Moan._

"_Y-yesss," he responded. His voice was raw and husky._

"_Do you love me?"_

_He was close to coming, but he didn't want it to end so soon._

"_Of course." _

_He buried his nose into Sora's wet hair inhaling the crisp smell of rain. _

"_Then why don't you tell me so?"_

_Bite. Lick. Suck._

_Riku moaned again, but knew that Sora's tone was not playful. _

"_I do love you, you know that." He tried to hold still. Pleasure aside, he wanted to focus on Sora and his question._

_Sora leaned into his ear. _

"_Then say you do." _

"_I love you Sora."_

_BEEP _

_Riku's forehead frowned at the distant sound. What the hell was that?_

_BEEP BEEP _

"_I can't hear you. You're going to have to do better than that."_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

"_Sora, I'm in love with you," he said sternly, his voice a peg louder than the incisive beeping in the background. _

_Sora frowned._

_The beeping was getting louder now. Sora's pout told Riku that no matter how hard he shouted the brunet would not get the message. _

"_Don't you love me?"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

"_Sora!" _

A heavy hand landed on the top of a screeching digital clock as eyelids opened to reveal tired puffy emerald eyes. Seeing the ruby digits blink 7:15 am, Riku languidly stretched and winced when some joints popped into life. He looked down at the dying hard on in his trousers and frowned.

Nocturnal emissions never really did cool off the thick humid mornings.

He grunted and stood up, getting ready for another "cold one" as he headed for the bathroom. He wondered if confessing to Sora would make those ravenous dreams stop. He sighed and let the needle like droplets of cool liquid devour his body. Confessing would only complicate things. It was best to stay silent. After all, patience is a virtue.

After finishing his shower and getting dressed, Riku took his sketch book and dragged his already irritable self down the stairs to the kitchen. His father was happily humming an old 80s tune while he stirred in his spiffy pink apron. He could only look at his father and shake his head in shame.

He sat at the kitchen island.

"Morning Riku-kun!" his father chirped. He turned his head slightly to wink at his son. Riku grimaced at the cheerful tone and wondered if it was the effect of the heat that had the man acting the way he was.

Riku frowned.

"Don't be such a sour puss, Ri-ku-kun."

He really hated his nick name, especially when his father broke it down into syllables by clicking his tongue with the roof of his mouth. Unfortunately, the older man ignored the throbbing vein that manifested on the boy's forehead and continued.

"I wake up the minute the sun's rays kiss the gentle azure skies to slave over a hot stove." He placed a hand over his heart for dramatic effect. "In this monstrous heat that threatens to devour my very being which sacrifices blood, sweat, and tears just so the fruit of my—"

Nope. No heat. Father was pretty much his normal self.

Riku decided that at this point, the near by spoon left on the kitchen island would be the most effective way to drown out the babble. Sure he risked experiencing excruciating amounts of pain by shoving said metal object in his ear and of course he risked staining his uniform with the excessive blood that would come rushing afterwards. If the end result was pure deafness or the chance of suffering a strong enough seizure to render him brain dead, then he would take his chances.

"—breakfast has all the essential vitamins and minerals for you to grow up to be the man that your good Papa is today: alluring and charismatic, with strong thunderous thighs. An improvement, I might add, from that girly looking thing you were last year."

"Just. Stop." Riku shuddered as his hands balled up into sweaty fits.

His father reached for some bowls from the dishwasher absentmindedly. "How old are you now anyway? Twenty?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Really? How time flies," the man said. He placed the bowls in front of his son. "I should plan a sweet sixteen party then."

"Dad," Riku warned.

"Just don't start going all 'elmo' on me like those kids that wear black and chew mascara all the time, it's bad enough you wear that scowl all the time. But then again, the ladies do like a sap with good hair."

"Shut. Up." Riku almost growled. "I'm begging you."

"Come on kiddo, it's the last day of school! You should be in a happier mood." The steaming pot of what looked to be oatmeal made its way into the bowls. It bubbled with life as heat circulated through it.

"Look what I made, hot and steamy, yummy oatmeal!"

It was too hot to be eating, too hot to be going to school, too hot to be wearing clothing, too hot be doing anything.

All he wanted to do was lay naked in a pool of cool water. Maybe have Sora feed him iced grapes as he floated on his back while he fondled the brunet. He licked his lips and banished the thoughts before getting more elaborate with them. He blamed all his perverted thoughts on his hormones and the weather.

Recently, it felt like a hurricane from hell was beating on the small chain of islands, pounding them with wave upon wave of moist heat and thick humidity. Rain hadn't fallen in some weeks and the intense temperature had made it unbearable to go outside for long periods of time without possibly dying of heat stroke.

"I think I'll skip on the oatmeal hot enough to melt my throat for today."

His father pouted. "But won't my Riku-kun get hungry during the day?"

"It's not a full day of school today," he said getting up from his stool and heading towards the fridge. He fished out a popsicle from the freezer.

"I'll survive the day." He un-wrapped it and was happy to see it was his favorite, cherry. The frozen treat glowed with an air of mist as the heat attacked its shell fervently. He licked the tip and liked how the sweet juice trickled down his throat leaving behind a trail of tartness.

"Ohhh!" His father squealed. "My little Riku-kun will be home early! Then after you eat the special lunch I'm going to make, which will pack thrice as many vitamins and minerals to make up for your breakfast, we'll be able to fix the air conditioner together!"

Riku bit into his ice cream, not wanting it to melt and drip down his hand.

"I already called a repair man, he said he was coming tomorrow," he said wincing a bit from the sudden brain freeze.

His father pouted. "But don't you want to spend more time with Papa?"

There was an awkward silence as Riku finished eating his melting popsicle.

"No."

His father's jaw dropped. "Riku-kun can be so cruel, breaking his Papa's heart with his cold heart and indifferent attitude. If Papa didn't know any better, he would suspect that his darling Riku-kun was an elmo." He wiped away a fake tear. "Oh what a malicious hand has fate dealt my son, raping him of any feelings or sense of prid—"

Slamming the back door shut, Riku managed to drown out the ludicrous soliloquy. He held his sketch book casually under his arm and walked around towards the front of the house. Making a right, he walked in the direction of his school. It wasn't even eight yet and the sun was blaring down on his neck as if it was high noon. He could feel the sweat collecting under his bangs.

Living in a temperature controlled home become Riku's ninth circle of hell ever since his father broke the air conditioner a week ago. He remembered coming home, seeing his father look suspiciously innocent while whistling near a short circuiting control panel. The details involved a penny, a screw driver, and the curiosity to find out what the slot on the side was for. It was pretty self explanatory.

Riku rounded the corner when a light wind picked up. This gave the teen some relief. He didn't hear the heavy foot steps from behind and was almost thrown forward by a body jumping onto his back. Laughter rang in his ears, the same laughter that haunted his wet dreams, the same laughter that made him shiver and numb. His eyes widened as the grip around his waist was made taut by a pair of strong tan legs.

"Good Morning!" Sora sang as he clung to his best friend.

Riku responded by chuckling nervously as he could feel the other boy's hot breath on his ear. He tensed as goosebumps rained down the skin of his back. He felt the brunet's body rub against his as Sora struggled to stay on. Riku took a deep breath in.

_Just. Act cool._

"H-hey Sora," he answered lamely. He mentally slapped himself.

_So. Not cool._

Sora hopped off his friend's back and examined him with raised eyebrows.

"You're awfully chipper this morning." Sora's voice dripped with sarcasm which made the older boy smirk. Taking the younger boy in a head lock position, he rustled the spiky auburn locks. They felt soft, like liquid silk as they passed through his fingers. Taking advantage of the position they were in, he inhaled the sweet smell of shampoo.

Sora was able to escape the infamous noogie hold.

"Can you believe it? Summer vacation is only some hours away," Sora said as they began to walk.

"Darn it, and to think we were getting barcodes tattooed on our necks today," Riku snorted. "Aren't you happy to be moving up the food chain?" The simple tease got the full pout he expected from the brunet.

"Being a freshman wasn't that bad. Sure it had its downsides, but it also had its perks."

"So where does gaining the freshman fifteen fall under?" Riku chuckled.

"Hey!" Sora stopped in mid-step and patted his stomach worriedly. "I'm not fat am I?" he pleaded at Riku.

_No. You're perfect. _

"Let's see," Riku said lifting up the boy's shirt a bit. Aquamarine eyes hungrily scanned the tanned, well toned stomach. The smooth looking skin was enticing as thoughts of moist lips trailing slick, hot kisses flooded his mind.

_In fact…you're sexy._

Riku knew that ogling his best friend for long periods of time was not only creepy, but a big no-no in the friendship book. Thus to avoid any hostile confrontation he decided to do what any boy in love with his best friend would have done.

Make the situation awkward as hell.

He poked his belly button. "I see you still have some baby fat." And instead of seeing stars after a punch from Sora's fist, he heard the crisp laughter of a boy who was particularly ticklish.

"Riku! Not everyone can have an Adonis figure like you." The boy poked back.

Riku smiled, relieved.

"You're right," he spoke indifferently, "Being dubbed a god of sex since birth has its perks."

"Yeah well, does the sex god have any plans for the summer?"

"Nothing interesting. Draw, stop dad from setting the house on fire…again, try not to have a hernia when dad annoys me, sleep." He looked over to the brunet. "and you?"

He puffed out his chest and Riku waited for the sure list of summer objectives. Instead, Sora sighed. "I've got nothing. Kairi said that she was going to visit some family."

Riku suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"I think you'll survive."

Sora sighed in response and placed his hands behind his head. "It's going to be boring without her," he said solemnly.

Riku didn't get it. Wasn't he his best friend? Surely Sora's world didn't revolve around Kairi, because there was life before Kairi, there was Riku. And if there was Riku, then Sora wouldn't need anyone else. So confessing his love for Sora shouldn't be that hard right?

Riku spoke after a short silence.

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah?" The brunet looked up.

_I love you._ He wanted to say, but the words were denied access and stayed at the pit of his throat.

He shook his head. "Forget it."

He scowled at himself for letting his feelings get the best of him. As Sora began his idle chatter about the summer's possible objectives, Riku listened half heartily as his thoughts activated emotions that were put to sleep long ago.

He felt remorse over their dead friendship. With Sora's connection to Kairi taking on an intimate turn, Riku had no choice but to stand on the side and watch. It wasn't fair. In the beginning, when life's worries were about getting the bigger ice cream and finding someone to build a sand castle with, it was just him and Sora. Neither went without the other and it was a well known fact by the meaning of their names, that they would always be connected.

However, when Kairi became the new face in the neighborhood, things began to change. Competition became the main focus of their friendship. Riku felt shallow when he tried to "win" Kairi's hand. Although the thought of taking Kairi away from the boy had occurred, the idea of being with Kairi hadn't held as much of an a appeal as the idea of being with Sora. So like a true gentleman, he bowed out and hoped that Sora would out grow the harmless crush.

Unfortunately, as the trio grew up and matured into young adults, so did the crush. Suddenly the remorse he felt for their dead friendship turned into bitter, sour jealously. As Sora spent more time with Kairi, Riku began to blame his loneliness on their happiness. He began to have dark thoughts of sabotaging the relationship if it meant becoming Sora's savior afterwards. But his plans only made them stronger and he gave in.

Now, he felt like a hungry dog. He was fed the scraps of Sora's time. They shared a class together, biology, and that was because of a program fluke that transferred a hand full of freshman into the sophomore class. Riku doubted that with time their friendship would improve and that his feelings would only turn into ones of misery and regret. He didn't want to end up like that.

He looked over at his best friend who was finally silent and walked along with a glazed look in his face.

Hiding his feelings has only proven to be a burden, but the truth would complicate things. His friendship with Sora was waning, although his feelings could bring change in the relationship. Whether it turned out to be positive or negative change solely relied on Sora.

He spoke after they turned a corner and were only a block away from the school. "Sora, I need to tell you something important."

The school bell rang in the distance and the boy next to him snapped out of his day dream state.

"Come on! We're going to be late."

Riku sighed and followed suit.

* * *

The air hummed with the restless chatter of students eager to go out and finally experience their summer vacations. The biology class room felt stuffy, even with the windows open letting a gentle breeze float inside. 

Riku lazily dragged his pencil along a sea of white as he sat with a look of longing and boredom. His attention wasn't on the paper nor on the animated conversation Selphie was holding with a classmate next to him. His attention was on the laughing blue eyed boy three seats ahead who allured so many with his warm charisma.

He smirked as he saw Sora's head tip back roar with laughter. Looking at his slender neck, he couldn't help but dream of running his tongue along side a throbbing pulse.

"Right, Riku?" Selphie's voice rudely interrupted his trance. He blinked back to reality and looked at the emerald eyed girl next to him.

"Huh?"

She pouted.

"Weren't you listening at all?"

She waited for his answer and he waited along with her. However, when Selphie pursed her lips, Riku knew that the clock was ticking.

"Of course," he answered coolly. He leaned back into his chair for good measure and hoped she didn't call his bluff by smelling his fear.

"So what did I just say?" she asked sweetly.

Riku decided that now was the time to choose his words wisely, because carelessness would surely equal his death. He chuckled a bit and flashed the sexiest smile known to man. But his lack of aim was off as the girl next to Selphie blushed and avoided eye contact. His main target hardly budged and instead raised an eyebrow as she questioned his choice of action against her mightiness.

He was screwed.

"Um…you were just talking about…how in love Squall is with you…because he watches you every time you walk by his house?"

She looked at him with a storm of suspicion in her eyes. He held her gaze with his own and licked his lips, preparing for another sexy smile.

"I'll let you live…"

He let out a sigh of relief.

"…for now anyway." She giggled. Riku decided right then and there that she was the creepiest person alive.

But at least for now she wasn't bugging him. Selphie had a very unique personality, so unique that Riku referred to it as "crazy".

Recently the girl had become obsessed with the lone wolf known as Squall Leonhart. The man moved to the island only a year ago and lived alone in a cottage across the street from Selphie. She stalked him like prey and had memorized his daily routines. She convinced herself that he was constantly playing hard to get, tempting her with his "luscious" body moments such as walking and blinking. Since there was no sign that he had a girlfriend, she believed that he was waiting for her to become of legal age to confess the feelings she said he had. In reality, Squall didn't even know she was alive.

Speaking of brunets with "luscious" bodies, Riku looked towards Sora again and saw that he was still preoccupied with friends. He admitted that he was jealous of the hungry souls hovering about his Sora. He wanted their sticky fingers to stay to themselves. He wanted to spend some time with him alone, but the fact that today was the last of school put a damper on that idea. He doubted he could get near the boy with out mauling through a crowd. But that was how Sora worked. People gravitated towards him like hypnotized moths.

Sora was the mental image of perfection whose kissable pink lips and smile made your knees wobble pathetically. With deep azure eyes that drowned the world around you, he was able to smother your thoughts with a thick fog of confusion as his gaze bore through your defenses to uncover hidden secrets.

"Riku?"

He licked his lips and wondered what would happen if he kissed Sora. Would he feel an electrical charge of excitement and hear the cliché fireworks Selphie was always babbling about after you find true love? Will he just become a mass of mush, delirious and heavily intoxicated with the idea of Sora's heart in his grasp? Or will he become one of God's forgotten creations whose senses are all wired wrong, making him taste the colors and smell the sounds?

"Riku!"

"What!" he barked annoyed.

"Eep!" A meek looking girl with flushed cheeks responded. He quickly felt guilty for yelling at her and soon Selphie was at the girl's side.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said sincerely.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Selphie said trying to help.

He decided to flash the girl a handsome smile. He was quickly forgiven when her face softened and she tucked some hair behind her ear bashfully.

"Mika came to ask if you're done with the drawing she wanted," Selphie said.

Remembering the assignment, he opened his sketch book and pulled out a slick drawing of a male angel draped along a sword with a large creamy moon behind him.

"Of course, here." He handed it to Mika. "Again, sorry for yelling." Cue killer smile.

Mika turned a deep crimson and stumbled on her way towards her desk.

"And there goes the last one," Selphie professed longingly.

The girl looked at her drawing with awe which gave Riku satisfaction.

"Got any clients for the summer?" He closed the sketch book and sat down.

"I'm working on it." Selphie folded her arms and looked at him. "Everyone's so busy. But not to worry, I bet I can find someone."

She flicked his nose making him scrunch up his face in irritation. "Oh yeah and next time don't scare the customer, and would it kill you to flirt with them! God Riku, don't be such a wimp!" She said and skipped away merrily while he glared at her.

She could be so annoying sometimes, but without her bubbly personality and persuasive attitude he wouldn't have a job. Riku's creativity oozed when pencil met paper and it was the means of communication since he choked when it came to conveying his emotions. Art was an escape and he loved expressing himself though intricate shapes and colors that appealed to the senses.

Others noticed his artistic qualities and before he knew it, he was drawing to make others happy. Selphie thought Riku should benefit from his talent by selling his work. She became his agent and scouted out requests. His popularity grew and of course money came in. But he didn't care for the money really. Drawing for others made him feel useful, it made him feel needed.

The idea of confessing to Sora through art had occurred to him, but the direct approach was best since the boy could be a little dense sometimes. But, he didn't expect the direct approach to be so tedious either.

Expecting to see a bigger crowd around Sora, Riku was surprised to see the boy alone. Now was his chance. Standing up from his desk, Riku took a deep breath and moved forward.

"Riikuu!" three voices shrilled in unison.

"Hey," He replied. His suave personality hid his annoyance.

They squealed excitedly.

"Oh my gawd he answered!" one chirped.

"He's so cool," another chimed.

The middle one with crimson eyes and pink hair cleared her throat.

"I'm Lexis." She pointed to her left where a girl with long raven hair and lavender eyes stood. "This is Nina." Then she pointed to her right where a turquoise haired girl with hazel eyes stood. "And that's Aya."

Riku had never seen so many colors trying to over power each other in the form of hair and eyes in his life. He decided that his smile would work against him in this type of situation. The girls had him cornered and his gaze glided towards Sora who was still alone.

"Um, could you ladies excuse me?"

"We need to talk to you, like right now."

"I'm sure you do." He smiled, but his gaze never left Sora.

They squealed and giggled.

"He smiled!"

"Duh! I'm not blind, stupid."

"Listen," Lexis said taking the role of authority. "We think that you are very hot and we want to know if you would like to go out with us."

"Us?"

He saw Kairi sneak up on Sora and give the boy a soft peck on the cheek. The couple began talking intimately and soon they were out of the classroom. He mentally cursed time and space for being so cruel. He brought his attention back towards the girls in front of him.

"Yeah, all three of us. Me tonight, Nina tomorrow, and Aya the day after. That way, you can decide for yourself who's the best."

"Sorry I can't do that."

"Why not?" Aya whined.

"I'm sure you're all wonderful girls…"

Someone in the distance was trying to get his attention. His eyes quickly saw Selphie giving him silent instructions. Her lips read to "flirt back" and "smile". He resisted the urge to sigh and looked at the eager girls in front of him "…but I'm taken."

"What?" Nina was on the verge of tears.

"But who would dare?"

He smirked.

"I thought that was obvious by now." He folded his arms and casually motioned towards a brunette with emerald eyes with his head. "It's Selphie."

"What!" the head hancho bellowed, Lexis looked kind of scary.

"But she told us that you were totally single," Aya reasoned.

Nina had already started to cry. "We paid good money for that information." She said her voice full of remorse.

"That Selphie is going to pay," Lexis growled.

"I love to stay and chat but I have to go." He made his way past the seething trio and towards the door; he stopped before reaching the knob and looked behind him. Selphie was surrounded by three complaining banshees demanding a refund. The look of fear on her face was priceless. She looked towards him for help, but he simply opened the door, winked at her.

"Riiiiku!"

Revenge never sounded so sweet.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity, but the school day was finally over. The atmosphere outside felt like an oven as the heat reflected off of everything. Students were mingling for last minute plans, pictures, year book signatures, and hugs. Riku made his way through another sweaty crowd trying to avoid Selphie, who wanted to have a few words with him…alone. 

He made it to the front of the school where the cobble stone street was crowded with students heading home. He saw Sora standing by the bus stop and relished at the fact that the boy was finally alone. He smoothly made his way towards him and smiled when the brunet's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Riku!"

"You act like we haven't seen each other in ages."

"Well I haven't seen you all day so it feels like it has. Plus I missed talking to you."

Riku felt heat circulate to his ears and cheeks. He combed his mind for a good line that would give Sora a hint about his feelings.

"W-where's Kairi?"

He mentally banged his head against an imaginary wall.

Lame.

"Kairi? She said she had a job interview today, so she left before you could see her. Did you want to ask her something?"

He paused before answering and considered his options. He wanted to confess to Sora, but needed no interruptions. He also needed an area that set the romantic mood, but was isolated enough that Sora couldn't easily escape. Then it hit him.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something. It's been a while since we've been to the island. How about we go out there today? You know, for old time's sakes."

Sora's lips grew into a wide smile.

"That sounds great! I'm sure Wakka and Tidus wouldn't mind."

"Wakka and Tidus?"

"Yeah, they invited me to a blitz ball game, but I'm sure they'll want to travel down memory lane huh Riku?"

_Damn._ He forgot about those two. He imagined sitting on soft grass by the papou tree with an orange sky above. He imagined Sora blushing at the melodramatic words leaving his lips as he poured out his feelings. He imagined their lips meeting curiously and then their tongues mingling excitedly as they figured out that kissing wasn't weird at all. Then he imagined Tidus and Wakka groaning in the background while calling them fags. He shuddered.

So not sexy.

"Riku are you okay?"

He looked up alarmed and hoped that the worried azure eyes didn't read his current thoughts.

"Um, I just remembered," he said nervously toying with the last button of his shirt. His plans were ruined; he had to get out of there. "I have to get home. Dad broke the AC again—"

"I thought you said the repair man was coming tomorrow?"

"Oh! Um, he canceled; so yeah you know. I have to go do that father-son-time thing, see ya!" He turned around sharply and quickly dived into a crowd to avoid any further questioning from Sora.

"Riku wait!"

But before the boy could follow him, Riku had disappeared.

* * *

He didn't know if what he was going to do at the moment was considered insane, but the idea came to him while he ate the "glorious" lunch his father prepared. While ignoring his dad do a rendition of Janet Jackson's "Pleasure Principal" with the broom, he thought of a way to get his feelings for Sora out of his chest. He thought that as long as he confessed on the island as he originally planned, that he didn't have to directly confront Sora until he got it right. 

He tied the boat to the wooden dock and quickly made his way through the hot sand towards some shade. While looking around he wondered if everyone felt like they out grew the place since it felt so empty. He remembered the swords fights, the races, the nights where they stared at the stars and pretended they were far away worlds. The day they decided to build a boat to find these worlds and the night the boat was destroyed in a storm. The small island gushed with memories, yet everyone seemed too busy with life to come back. Wakka and Tidus had blitzball, Selphie was occupied with her crazy antics, and Sora and Kairi had each other. Riku was the only one without a purpose and his ties to the island only made him want to live in the past.

Picking up a fallen coconut off the ground, Riku decided to adorn its bristled surface with Sora like qualities. With blue flowers for eyes, brown moss for hair and a goofy grin made by the marker he brought, he placed the small clone on a log. It looked a little creepy, but it would have to do for now. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sora." He took a bold stance and looked deep into the coconut's eyes. "I love you."

The sounds of the waves crashing near by made the silence that followed awkward. He licked his lips warily and continued.

"I know you think it's pretty bold of me to say so, but I do. I've loved you ever since I could remember. And I know that you're with Kairi, but I was wondering if the thought of loving me the way I love you ever crossed your mind?"

The coconut's silence made him nervous. Would Sora act as speechless?

"Do you think the idea of two guys being together is weird?"

The coconut stared back.

He sighed.

"This isn't working," he said to himself.

He walked over to the Sora coconut and picked it up. He peered into the bristled filled face. Talking to a coconut was not going to help him with his situation. He tossed it aside and sat down thinking of other possible entries into Sora's heart. Art was out the window and getting the boy alone seemed impossible. He needed another way that both provided a sense of bluntness and privacy.

He closed his eyes as a cool breeze brushed against his body. The soothing hum of the waves, the crisp salt air, and the soft rustle of leaves swaying back and forth relieved any of the stress he harbored at the moment. A slight rustling sound of foot steps interrupted the tranquil moment and his eyes snapped open in alertness.

"Who's there?" he asked the air.

The bush behind him became silent at the sound of his voice. He stood up and eyed the mess of twigs and leaves suspiciously. Cautiously moving forward, he saw the top of a twig infested auburn head.

"Sora?"

At the mention of the name Riku's eyes widened as the individual sprang from their hiding place.

_Oh. My. God. _He thought as an energetic brunet landed in his arms.


	2. Bits and Pieces

* * *

2. Bits and Pieces

* * *

_Oh. My. God. _He thought as an energetic brunette landed in his arms. 

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" a girly voice squealed.

Riku opened his eyes to meet green eyes that belonged to a hair twig infested Selphie.

"I. Knew. It!"

She increased her grip around him and he felt the wind slowly drowning out of his lungs.

"Sel-phie, I ne-ed air," he choked.

She loosened her grip and stood up ignoring a coughing Riku, who obviously needed help standing up.

"It all makes sense know! The non existent girlfriend, the annoyed attitude when girls try to ask you out, the—"

"Selphie, how much exactly did you hear?" he interrupted after dusting off some sand.

"Are you willing to get on your knees and beg?"

He frowned.

"That much?"

"Yup."

"But don't worry." She placed a hand on her waist and with the other she made the peace sign. She tilted her head slightly, making some of the twigs in her hair fall out. "I won't tell your secret, although it was pretty obvious. I mean, how can Sora not notice the hot guy, who's always been on his side, undressing him with his eyes?"

"Selphie!"

"So, what's your game plan?" she asked ignoring the death glare he was giving her.

He didn't expect to know exactly what he was going do. After all, he was just trying to see if he could get his feelings out. He looked at the sandy floor covered with twigs and fallen leaves, then spoke.

"I'm tweaking it a bit, so nothing is final." He turned around to avoid further questions and looked out into the ocean. The foam forming at the end where the land and water kissed was inviting, and the thought of taking a dip quickly came to mind. Selphie went to his side and his eyes slid to the girl in the school uniform. She had a look of longing in her eyes as she stared out into the open.

She sighed dreamily and her lips curved into a soft smile. Riku rolled his eyes.

_Here we go._

"I think you should make it a romantic confession, complete with a candle lit dinner and some fireworks." She gently swayed from side to side as she was swept away into her imagination. Then her eyes darkened and she licked her lips. "Or you can take the direct approach since the guy is a little dense and cover your hot, creamy, sweat glistened,—"

"Selphie you're drooling."

"—body with crimson roses and lay on his bed waiting to confess your ravenous desires."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" she whined.

He chose to just walk away. Involving Selphie would not only complicate the situation, but also bring him unnecessary stress.

"Riku."

She was insane.

"Riku!"

Where would he get that many roses anyway? Not that he considered her idea. Never. He was just curious to know where—

"Young man, if you don't stop and listen to me, so help me GOD I will make a sparkling rainbow banner with your secret and parade it around on Sora's front yard!"

He stopped in mid-stride and coiled at the thought of Sora looking out his bedroom window trying to make sense of a rainbow banner with the phrase "Riku is gay for Sora" written in thick glitter.

He turned around slowly and glared at her.

"You're bluffing," he said, looking at her suspiciously. He knew she wouldn't deliberately hurt him to make herself feel better.

Selphie's lips curled upwards into a cunning smile.

She would.

He sighed, defeated.

"Name your terms."

* * *

Dressed up in a frilly itchy dress, Riku felt like he'd reached an all new low. Modeling Selphie's hideous designs became part of the deal he'd struck that also involved a soul degrading tea party. Now wired with enough caffeine and sugar to make him twitch and potentially have a heart attack (he could only wish for a fatal one at the moment), Riku pouted and posed as Selphie took pictures for her portfolio. 

But it wasn't that bad. Selphie had her air conditioner running on blast and the cool atmosphere was very relaxing.

He looked around her room, which was composed of soft lavenders, baby blues, and fluffy pinks. Teddy bears intermixed with pristine china dolls as they lazily lounged on book shelves and night stands. The painted yellow butterflies reminded Riku of spring and the orange flowers that draped in a clear water vase next to her bed reminded him of summer.

"How old are you anyway?" he teased. He wasn't surprised byhow girly her room was.

He felt a sharp pain in his leg as Selphie sewed in a loose thread.

"Sorry," she said sweetly. She stood up, took her camera, and clicked away.

He scowled. He did not want his awesomeness to be a victim of another antic that Selphie was obsessing about for the month. Last month she was an aspiring actress and the month before that she was an aspiring romance writer. She was an aspiring fashion designer and photographer for now, and had taken a liking at making Riku her muse. He tried to convince himself that he was helping because he had nothing better to do. But in reality he helped because Selphie could be very persuasive with sparkling eyes, a conniving smile, and enough naked pictures to earn him a spread on playgirl.

Note to self.

No matter what they say, Blackmail was **not** a beautiful thing.

"Since when?" she asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"When what?"

"Since when have you liked Sora?"

Selphie stopped and waited for the finished film to rewind.

His mind rolled back on itself as he tried to remember the day he and Sora met. He was four and Sora was three, and their parents decided that the small island near the mainland was the perfect spot for a picnic. He remembered seeing a chocolate haired boy playing with the sand castle he painfully built. He remembered how said boy accidentally destroyed said sand castle when startled by Riku's appearance. He didn't care as Sora scrambled about, trying to build it again. Instead, he laughed and told Sora that they could build it together. He told him that when they were done they could play make believe, where Riku would be the knight and Sora would be his princess. Sora was sharp at that age and protested. But with a little convincing, brought by shoving a small crab down the boy's shirt, Riku was able to 'save' his 'princess' thus proving to Sora that he needed to be protected.

He smiled at how selfish and stubborn he was at that age.

"Since forever."

Selphie giggled softly and loaded the camera with another roll.

"It must feel great to be so deeply in love."

He frowned.

"But we're guys, wouldn't it be weird?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"Look, just because you're gay doesn't mean that neither Sora nor I would think any less of you."

"I'm not gay," He said, standing up straight with whatever dignity he had left. "I'm Sora-sexual." He turned his nose at her.

"Riku."

He could tell she wasn't buying it.

"But I am," he said trying to convince her. "I'm only attracted to him."

"Come on." She snapped a practice shot of him. "Don't put all your eggs in one basket. You're a hottie, explore."

"But I just want Sora."

"Hm, you're as stubborn as Squall," she said stopping and rubbing her chin. "He doesn't seem to give up on me. I know that his icy gaze has no interest in others, I mean he lives alone—"

He had the talent of tuning out Selphie down to an art form. Riku began to think about his sexuality as he let her babble on and on about Squall. Was he really gay just because he was attracted to Sora? He wanted to believe he wasn't, but then, what if he never got to be with Sora? Would he endure a life of watching Sora grow up to be a man, get married, and have a family? Would he become the bachelor best friend with a string of empty lovers hanging behind? Will he live the rest of his life terrified of his forbidden feelings?

Everyone was destined to some type of happiness in their lives, yet he could barely find his own down the end of the road. He just wanted to be entitled to something worthy of being adored and to be loved, desired and needed in return. Life wasn't fair. Everyone else got to move forward, why was his life stuck on pause?

"—and to think that he's going through all of this suffering, so that I, the love of his life, can grace his existence with my beauteous body and charismatic aura."

"Yeah, yeah, he's dying as we speak," he answered dryly coming back from his thoughts. "Can I take this off? It's itchy."

"Sure." She snapped some last minute shots. "It's probably late anyway, I don't want Papa to be without his little Riku-kun," She said trying to stifle her laughter and putting the clunky black camera away.

Damn Japanese honorifics. Although, being half Japanese had its advantages.

The mental image of his father dressed as a Geisha trying to dance to Britney Spear's "I'm a slave for you" flashed warningly through his mind.

No.

Being half Japanese did **not** have any advantages.

He was down to the puffy trousers of his garment when he felt eyes undressing him further. He looked up to see Selphie hiding behind a sleek digital camera.

"Selphie!"

"What?"

"I'm getting undressed, do you mind?"

Click. Snap. Flash.

"Not really."

"Selphie," he warned.

"Alright, alright." And with that the girl made her exit through the door. He sighed and continued to get undressed until he was completely naked. As he reached for his underwear, the feeling of being watched crept up again. He stood up and saw a yellow teddy bear armed with a digital camera by the nightstand.

Click. Snap. Flash.

He was going to kill her.

* * *

The late afternoon felt no better as the heat still floated up from the cobble stone streets. Riku and Selphie walked side by side. He walked with an angry silence. She walked with a chip on her shoulder and a sassy tune on her lips. 

"Aren't you happy that I'm being a 'lady' and walking you home?" she asked in a sing-song manner.

Riku could feel his forehead frown in disagreement. A 'lady' wouldn't put him in a powerful head lock for some naked pictures.

"No," he growled.

Making a left turn, the pair came upon Riku's street. He was surprised to see a large moving truck parked across the street from his house and wondered why he didn't notice the beast earlier in the day.

"Who's moving?"

"God Riku, you live across the street from this house and you didn't even notice that a new family was moving in?"

"It may have slipped my mind," he answered coolly. In reality, he probably didn't notice because confessing to Sora had taken top priority.

"Well for your information it's a young couple moving in, Aeris and Zack." She smiled and her face took on a soften look of joy. "I met them a week ago and I had tea with Aeris. She's such a sweet heart. And Zack is so funny and gorgeous. They were friendly enough to give me a tour of the house. I practically know the place inside and out now."

"Why aren't I surprised?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway." She stopped in mid step to look at the silver haired boy. "We should help them move in tomorrow, wouldn't it be fun?"

Physically moving heavy objects in lava like weather did not hold the promise of a good time. Before he could protest and run across the street, Selphie's eyes lit up.

"Hey it's Sora and Kairi." She grabbed his arm.

Now he knew he had to go home. He took a step forward, but Selphie's hold on his arm took on the qualities of a sturdy lock.

"You're not going anywhere," she whispered. "Hey! Sora! Kairi! Over here!" The couple made their way towards the pair.

"Hey Selphie, hi Riku." Kairi smiled as she tucked a ruby strand behind her ear.

He smiled awkwardly and nodded a silent hello.

"So how did your interview go?" Selphie's question had so much enthusiasm attached that the redhead couldn't help but giggle at her giddy friend.

"It was great. I think I nailed it. I'm only working to get some extra vacation money," Kairi responded.

And before he knew it, the girls were involved in a conversation that neither he nor Sora could understand from its constant squeals and indiscriminate babble.

"So… did you and your dad ever fix the air conditioner?" Sora asked trying to initiate a conversation.

"Uh-um, well." He could feel Sora's eyes bore onto him. The sensation of being watched so meticulously made his feet grow numb. "We tried to fix the main controls, but then dad got electrocuted." He laughed nervously.

Sora smiled. He cursed his weak knees as they shook, about to give out. If he could have it his way, he would just lean forward, cup the boy's flawless face, and press his lips against a delicate mouth. But being watched by said boy's girlfriend as he tongued her lover to near death had killed the mood. Thanks Kairi.

"Riku, now's your chance!" Selphie elbowed him and winked. He was surprised that Selphie could pry herself from her own conversation to listen to his, but then again, she was Selphie. "Tell Sora about your—"

His hand shot towards her mouth and the rest of the sentence was marred. He looked at the couple in front of them and flashed a killer smile. It was one thing to confess to Sora, but it was another thing to confess to him while in front of his girlfriend. He would give her a good talking to about the complications of such an event later. For now, he had to deal with a curious looking Sora and a bemused Kairi.

"Tell me about your what?"

"Um, about my—" Selphie bit him before he could make an excuse. He quickly let her go to nurse his wound.

"His date with me tonight," she chirped.

"Really?" Kairi's voice took on a tone of amusement. "I'm so happy for you guys, it's about time."

Riku forced his lips to smile. He put an arm around Selphie's neck and pulled her close. The thought of strangling her was very tempting.

"I didn't even know you guys were into each other like that," Sora said in pure disbelief.

"Oh we are."

Riku laughed awkwardly because in a sticky situation, laughing like an idiot was a sure thing to lighten the atmosphere.

"We've been keeping it under wraps to um…avoid attention. You know those fan girls." He laughed.

Selphie chose this moment to turn a light shade of pink from the lack of oxygen.

"We're going to go on a date and do things that lovers that are in love do."

Selphie gave a thumb's up to the couple, but Riku wasn't sure if she was agreeing with him or just asking for help. He chose the former rather than the latter and kissed her forehead so that their performance would be more convincing. Selphie chose to turn into a nice shade of red.

"Well I hope you guys have fun tonight, we have plans of our own. See ya," Kairi said, dragging Sora who looked like he was still trying to make sense of the scene playing in front of him.

"B-ye, bye," Selphie squeaked.

"Later Riku," Sora said.

"Later," he responded a bit solemnly as he watched Kairi and Sora walk away. Sora looked back, as if still trying to see what Riku and Selphie saw in each other to make the pairing work, but then he shrugged and looked ahead.

Riku, making sure the couple was a good distance away, let Selphie go.

"Oh! Sweet Jesus!" She rasped as her lungs took in oxygen hungrily.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked too angry to care if she was choking.

"You weren't taking advantage of the situation so I came to the rescue," she said more composed.

"By making it look like there was something between us?"

"You act like it was a bad thing."

He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. It was all he could do to stop him from slaughtering her.

"Okay, so I may have slightly ruined your chances at bagging Sora," she said warily.

"Slightly isn't the right word," he said.

Although, now that he thought about it, Sora did look like he didn't buy it. Maybe he still had a shot.

Selphie slouched with guilt.

"Look I'm sorry." She straightened up as her eyes lit up with an idea. "Just meet me at the island tonight at eight."

"For what?"

"Our date silly!" She pinched his cheek. "Don't you want me to make it up to you by wooing you tonight?"

"No thank you, I'll pass." He began to cross the street.

"Oh come on, please?" she asked following.

"No."

"Come on." She stopped and placed a hand on her hip. "It's me or a hot stuffy night with Papa trying to cool things down?"

He stiffened at the gate.

"Eight it is then."

Selphie let out an excited giggle and skipped merrily down the street. He shook his head as her figure grew smaller and counted all the possible ways she can induce high blood pressure. He counted to forty-six when he reached his door. He hoped that his father wasn't trying to do his routine work out in the living room. It involved his father bouncing on a yoga ball, laughing and squealing hysterically all the while wearing a black leotard, magenta tights, and orange leg warmers. The man preferred to work out to those six minute fitness videos that specified a part of the body.

He braced himself for the life scarring image that would surely meet him on the other side, but found the living room to be empty. He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath of relief. However, when he opened them, he was met with his father nose to nose.

"Riku-kun, you're home!" the man bellowed in his face.

The boy's nerves stiffened as he leaned on the door for support. His eyes skimmed for an escape, but he was corned like a wounded animal: helpless, confused, and scared as hell.

"Guess what my little Riku-kun?"

"I'm adopted."

His father clasped his hands enthusiastically and roared with laughter. Riku felt uncomfortable as the close distance between them made him feel like a fish out of water, gulping and choking on whatever life he had left.

"No silly!" He giggled ignoring the rule of personal spaced as he got even closer. "Mama is coming home! Aren't you excited?"

He would have been ecstatic if it weren't for the slight case of claustrophobia he was suffering at the moment.

"Great," he managed to choke. His father leaned back and his visage took on a nostalgic appearance. "Oh! It'll be so much fun. We'll be one happy family again. I'll be cooking and cleaning with the power of Lysol, Mama will be passed out on the couch from work, and you'll be cooped up in your room sulking because you can't be as hot as me." He wiped away a tear. "Good times."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I know! Why don't you and I have a guys' night out before Mama comes home?" His father's eyes glistened with a layer of hope.

Alarm bells ran in the boy's head as that look his father was administrating meant only one thing: danger.

"I've got plans," he answered coolly and quickly managed to slide out of his father's range.

"What could possibly be more fascinating than some quality time with the man who begot you from his groin and made you the walking mess that you are today?"

He climbed up the steps lethargically knowing that a monologue would soon follow him towards his room.

"For what?" his father continued. "For what, I ask you kind gentleman that you leave me like a fleeting lover? Do you not see that your Papa has feelings? If you trip, do I not laugh? If you're embarrassed, do I not make the situation worse? If you ignore me, do I not pester?"

"I have a date with Selphie tonight." Riku sighed as he reached his door and opened it.

His father's cloudy eyes were suddenly clear of any pain or distress. Riku found himself staring into copper orbs as the man's lips began to curve into a smile.

"Really? Oh what joyous news for me to find out that my son is putting the moves on the crazy girl down the street. And what pray tell are you going to do with her?"

Riku personally didn't want to go there and he winced at the thought of all the possible date activities Selphie would have lined up. He closed the door and felt a pleasurable shiver as the click of the lock told him that his father was now outside.

"Riku-kun? There's something standing in between us. It appears to be solid," He heard the muffled voice from the other side say. There was a knock.

"Yes, definitely a solid object. Oh no! The object must be a barrier of some kind! It doesn't want to open." Now his father's voice was frantic as the knob was violently shaken. Riku wanted to slam his head against said knob in hopes of blacking out.

"What shall I do? Should I call the fire department? No, they threatened that if they saw me again I would get thrown in jail to be anally raped. Oh how about the police? No, they threatened to throw themselves in jail. Or maybe I should keep you in there like those parents that are ashamed of their hideously ugly children?"

Anything would be fine in this situation (a stray lightning bolt to the eye, spontaneous human combustion, heat stroke), as long as it put him out of his misery.

"I know!" his father's voice rang with excitement. "I shall keep you calm with the sound of my soothing sexy voice."

And thus the singing began.

"Don't cha wish your Papa was fun like me? Don't cha wish your Papa was raw like me? Don't cha, don't cha!"

It was more of a screeching sound, similar to the sound of birds mating wildly or of a rusty nail being dragged down a chalk board.

"Don't cha wish your Papa was a freak like me? Don't cha wish your Papa was hot like me?"

Riku clasped his ears shut and closed his eyes. A fetal position sounded like a comfortable state to be in as he thought to himself just how exactly he got himself into these kinds of situations.

* * *

The night air was cooler there than it was on the main land. The moonlight tagged along the heels of his feet as the frothy waters slashed their way towards the sand. His body guided him in the direction of the large tree house, where his eyes caught sight of some bushes. He remembered there being a secret entrance to a cave where he sometimes went in to draw with rocks and chalk as a child, but didn't quiet remember why he'd stopped going. 

He reached into his pocket and fished out a small flashlight. Stepping through the bushes was like stepping into another dimension as he felt like a merciful giant. Hunched over slightly and careful to not trip over any roots, Riku made it towards the stone wall of crude and fading drawings. Some drawings looked alive as thick small roots took on the shape of throbbing veins against the cold stone.

One drawing in particular caught his eye and he focused the flashlight's glow upon it. He nearly dropped the device as his brain registered the familiar characters—Sora and Kairi, and that dreaded paopu fruit in the middle.

His heart hiccupped and he swallowed it to avoid the sensation of disgust and jealously. It was the same sensation he felt when Sora gave the star fruit to Kairi. He stood back, as all this happened, biting his lip to keep himself from stealing the fruit back and calling it his own. At such a young age, he was forced to learn the concept of letting go.

He traced his forefinger along the drawing and immediately was able to tell it was carved in by rock. Unlike the other drawings, that one had a healthy hue of white. The drawing felt gruff as his finger rubbed against it. He applied more pressure and felt a slight heat build up against his digit. The drawing was still there much to his chagrin, and it was now as bright as the light being shined upon it. No matter how hard he wished, the drawing wasn't going to fade away. Would it be cliché to assume that Sora and Kairi's love for each other kept the drawing strong? Or was the paopu fruit legend true?

Either way, the fact remained that he was crouched to the ground, rubbing his finger to a bloody stub. He didn't know why he was so determined to erase the drawing. Whether it would ensure the destruction of Sora's love for Kairi or made him feel better to see another drawing that wasn't his own fade away from existence, Riku kept on rubbing until his skin began to burn and itch.

He found that in a situation like his, relying on scientific facts would be a good way to comfort his bruised feelings. He learned that rocks erode and crumble through time with friction. Only science wasn't up to take his side today. He decided that theories suck since they don't help his finger feel any less raw and stop the only thing eroding in the cave besides the rocks—himself.

* * *

After washing his scrapped hand in the fresh water pond near the water fall, Riku ventured further into the island. A slice of orange light that flushed through some branches caught his eye. A small bonfire rested at the middle of the sandy clearing and near it, stood the figure of a young boy dressed in a red jumpsuit. He froze and wondered if he fell into a time warp as the figure looked like Sora from behind. He crept up cautiously, his heart beating in his ear. His hand reached out slowly, scared to disrupt the illusion. With a firm grip, he turned the person around. 

"Oh! You scared me!"

Riku arched a bewildered eyebrow as his eyes met shaken up eyes and badly spiked hair.

"Selphie?"

"Yup," she chirped. "Don't I look cool? I got this from Sora's mom. How do I look?"

There was a short silence as Riku's brain tried not to combust into flames.

"Oddly disturbing."

"Great, I knew I did it right!" She clapped cheerfully.

Riku shook his head in shame. He wondered what he did in his past life for karma to punish him this severely. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed.

"So what's with the getup?"

She smacked her lips and winked. "Well, since you reached a whole new level of low by confessing to a coconut, I thought that confessing to me would be slightly less humiliating," she said measuring the amount with her thumb and forefinger, which wasn't much.

_I'm seriously reconsidering confessing to the coconut._

"Oh god Riku, it won't be that bad," she said as if reading his mind. "I promise that I won't laugh or take pictures of this self embarrassing situation."

"Fine." He chose not to fight her. If Riku learned anything about human survival, he learned that you never cross Selphie. Ever.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked dryly.

"Confess."

He raised an eyebrow at her simple answer. But she pouted seriously and her forehead frowned. He opened his mouth and began to give her what she wanted.

"Sora," he said apathetically, "I've loved you ever since I could remember. I don't think I can make you as happy as Kairi, but I'm willing to try. If you feel the same way as I do and decide to give me a chance, I promise that I'll try my hardest to make you twice as happy."

Selphie rolled her eyes.

"That's it?" She snorted. "That was so lame."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't jazz it up enough for you," he snapped.

"Riku you missed the whole point of this exercise. Where was the romance? The metaphors? The spice?"

"Well you aren't giving me a lot to work with and I doubt I can sound so genuine when I'm a nervous babbling idiot in front of him."

"Riku, Riku, Riku." She shook her head from side to side and walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not about you sounding like an idiot or bombarding Sora with your feelings. It's about making him realize that you're willing to do anything to make him happy. Everything that you said up to this point has lacked one thing: passion."

"Passion?"

"Yup," she said, smacking her lips.

"I lack passion?" he asked making sure.

"Uh-hm. You suck."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because-it's-the-truuuuth," she hummed in a sing song manner.

He took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten. He was really getting annoyed with her. But he couldn't be mad at her because she just didn't get it.

How could she understand? His friendship was thrown away as soon as a new face appeared.

"I guess it's ironic since I'm the 'suave' guy every girl swoons for. I can't even look Sora in the eye anymore because it he makes me feel so nervous."

"But Riku—"

"You don't know what it's like!" he yelled losing his cool.

She shrank back from him. He could feel his blood pumping through his ears.

"Kairi stole him from me. And it's not fair that I have to fight for someone who was mine to begin with." He turned away from her.

"I don't know what'll happen once Sora finds out about this. If he'll stay away or think I'm weird for even caring."

"But he's your best friend! He'll understand."

"I can't, it's too much. I'm risking too much." He looked toward the fire. "I'm risking my heart. And if that breaks, then who's going to be there to pick up those pieces again?"

"I will," She said sternly.

"I'll help you pick up the pieces. I'll help you put them together again."

He noticed her trying to hold back her tears.

"I'll help you get better. You have friends Riku and you're failing to realize that. It's not you against the world. Yes, this will be difficult, and yes, it may not be the wisest of things to do, but I'm here. I'm here to see that Sora knows how passionate you are about him; I'm here to show you how much _I _care."

She didn't hold back her tears any longer. Riku pulled her into a hug, not minding the tears soaking into his shirt. Selphie did care, but Riku was too self absorbed to notice.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, trying to stroke her spiked up hair.

"For not taking you seriously. I thought you were just horny."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"nonjudgmental much?"

She laughed.

"So what are you going to do know?" she asked while blowing her nose on his shirt.

Riku tried not to think about the snot on his shirt.

"I'm going to serenade him under a starry night while you march around with a huge rainbow banner that says 'Riku is gay for Sora' in large glittery letters."

She laughed and held him closer. A cold air picked up and the fire began to fight it with hissing and crackling sparks. She smelled like the brisk ocean and rich earth, it was the same scent that lingered on Sora. He held her close and inhaled deeply. She wasn't Sora, but for the moment, Riku could pretend.

* * *

The next day, after yet another fruitless attempt at getting back his nude pictures back, Riku walked towards his house. He hoped to get there before the repair man dropped to his knees at the hands of his melodramatic father. But as he crossed the street, his eyes caught the sight of a chocolate haired boy with cerulean eyes waiting at the gate. 

"Sora," he sighed as if out of breath. He felt like his chest was going to cave in.

The boy smiled. "I was looking for you. Where've you been?"

"I was at Selphie's." He winced at his own response.

"So it's not a joke?" Sora chuckled lightly. His face softened as if it really bothered him. "You guys are really serious about this?"

Before Riku could open his mouth, Sora's gaze went directly to the floor.

_Make your move…_

Riku gulped and his hand shook as he picked it up from his side.

_Cup his face…_

Hand trembling towards the boy's face, he could feel the sweat rolling down his neck. Sora looked up; clear blue eyes weighed down with an emotion Riku couldn't read.

_Just…_

His hand stopped in its place and his eyes landed on Sora's lips.

_Kiss him…_

"Yeah," he rasped, throat itchy from lack of swallowing, "She's… just my type."

Sora understandingly nodded while Riku smiled and mentally kicked himself in the groin.

"As long as you're happy, that's what matters in the end."

Riku fell silent. His hand found its way into his pocket. He didn't want to give up on Sora and he didn't want to lead Sora down the wrong path.

"So…what brings you here? I'm surprised that you risked coming within twenty feet of my father," he said trying to lighten the mood.

Sora laughed.

"I wanted to make up that trip you wanted at the island."

"Catch up on old times?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

Sora froze.

"Um…you can say that."

Riku raised a suspicious eyebrow and smirked at how quickly the boy began to fidget.

"You can say that." Sora scratched his head and chuckled. "Just be there by noon at the paopu tree okay?"

"Sure," he said tempted to drill the boy with questions.

Sora looked proud of himself for not spilling what ever it was he wasn't suppose to spill and the boy ran off. Riku leaned on the gate and wondered what Sora had up his sleeve.

* * *

Riku had been searching the island for any clues that might allude to Sora's secret. He turned from the woods and walked towards the beach, where he saw Selphie staring out into the ocean. 

"Don't you have a home?" He whispered into her ear. She jerked, frightened, and spun around.

"Oh hey!" She tilted her head slightly and looked at him curiously. "Why are you here?"

"I have a reason to be here, it's you that I'm—"

"So you guys were invited too?" a voice interrupted. Both teens turned to see Tidus and Wakka walking up to them.

Selphie quickly jumped to greet them, trying her best to get both boys tucked inside of her hug.

"You know what's going on ya?" Wakka asked.

Selphie bit her bottom lip and frowned. "No clue."

"For once," Tidus snorted.

"Hey!" She punched the blonde's arm and he pretended to be hurt.

Riku did not take kindly to the fact that they were going to have an audience. What was Sora thinking?

"Great, you're all here."

The group turned around to see Kairi smiling with her hands clasped. Sora came in afterwards, looking flushed with some twigs and leaves in his hair. Tidus and Wakka snickered, Riku rolled his eyes.

"Sorry we're late."

"Anyway," Selphie interrupted, "Is there a reason why the gang's all here?"

Kairi blushed a bit and cleared her throat.

"Well," she began. "We've thought long and hard about this, and I know we're young." Kairi took a hold of Sora's hand and looked at him. "But we've decided to get married after high school."

There was complete and utter silence.

"WHAT!" Selphie shrieked.

"We're just sweet hearts for now," Sora quickly stuttered. Kairi lifted up her hand to show a bemused Selphie the ring.

"Are you guys sure?" Wakka asked.

"Dude, you're signing your life away!"

"Tidus!" Selphie scowled.

"Dude your soul!"

"Tidus!" she grabbed the blonde by his ear.

"It's a pretty big step. Do you think you guys can make it?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Sora looked at Kairi, "I feel like I could search worlds if we were ever apart."

Riku wondered if it would be rude to puke at the moment.

"So romantic," Selphie said dreamily while holding Tidus in a fierce headlock. "Isn't it Tidus?" He gave a thumb's up and a small cry for help.

"You guys are like yin and yang ya? You have to be together."

Maybe he was stupid because their logic escaped him.

Everyone began to congratulate the happy couple with hugs and handshakes.

So he **was** stupid because their logic **did** escape him. They were barely sixteen and they were leaping into marriage. Was common sense lacking in their diet? Did they not see that they were talking about a life term commitment?

He decided to turn around and begin walking, since everyone was so immersed into the joyous occasion, but stopped when a soft hand enclosed his arm.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked.

"I'm fine," he said flippantly. He didn't care. He didn't want to care, because caring meant that Sora and Kairi being together forever was true.

"Riku."

"As long as he's happy right? That's what matters in the end." He looked at her and gave his best smirk.

"Please, I know this is hard."

But Riku tried to move forward, but Selphie's grip was strong.

"Let me go Selphie." His throat felt itchy, as if he was screaming his protests the entire time. His eyes were beginning to water, but he'd be damned to admit it was because of Sora.

"Riku."

"Selphie please," his voice cracked. He swallowed and it felt like his throat was made of sand paper. "I want to go home."

She let go, and he felt his legs take on a life of their own as they sped through the sand. He didn't want her to see him in that state. He didn't want her to think that he was angry with her. He knew she was going to be there for him. He knew that she cared. He just didn't feel like piecing together the broken pieces of his heart.

* * *

**Chapter three: **In which Riku meets the new neighbors and why Selphie isn't allowed within ten feet of Axel.


	3. Playing with Fire pt 1

**Note: **Thanks to everyone for sticking with this!

* * *

3. Playing with Fire (Part I)

* * *

_The deep sleep that covered his eyes like a thick veil had finally slipped through the lids of his eyes and trickled down his body. He'd been conscious for sixteen years, yet it felt as though he was waking up to life for the very first time. The salty air of moist sand and leaves awoke senses in him he never thought existed as they prickled his skin. He slowly sat up, forgetting the dreams that once colored his comfort zone of darkness, and let his eyes feast upon the spectacle around him._

_The ruby orange sky shimmered with blue shooting stars that cut through the clouds and landed sharply into the water. It amazed his eyes to see such phenomena as the large body of liquid gave in helplessly, breaking under the pressure of the blue fiery rocks. _

_He wondered then, as the stars pierced the water's skin, if the ocean could feel pain. How could it? The ocean was a powerful weapon of mass destruction. Its furious waves could wipe countries off the face of the Earth. Yet, at the same time, the ocean was a vulnerable body that had no control of what or who came into the privacy of its depths. So if it did feel pain, then how would it protect itself from it? Did the ocean choose to ignore pain instead?_

_As the stars rained down around him, he looked onto the hand clasping his own. It belonged to a brown haired boy with pink lips and a face molded from innocence. They weren't alone. Kairi was on Sora's opposite side sleeping softly. _

_He frowned._

_Riku did not like to share. _

_He didn't like how Kairi simply walked into his and Sora's existence and pretended like she'd always belonged. She didn't grow up with Sora. She didn't understand him nor had she ever protected him._

_Sora was _his.

_He looked towards Sora again._

_He wanted the boy to wake up. He wanted him to admire the beauty, the ocean's vulnerability, and the stars' aggressive nature. But Riku's eyes wouldn't stir from the boy's face. An involuntary tremor ran through him as he was wavered between waking the boy up and watching him sleep. _

_If he managed to wake the boy up, then Sora would be his and his alone. On the other hand, keeping Sora awake from the inevitable sleep would prove rather difficult. He didn't think he could handle the pain of losing Sora to closing eyelids that would shut Riku out of the world he so longed to be apart of, but could never have. _

_If awakened, Sora would realize the truth of Riku's feelings. If kept in his slumber, he would be ignorant of it. So Riku decided that he would risk nothing and everything. Riku would watch him sleep. Why wake up such beauty when his eyes could devour the soft shapes and curves of his innocence? _

_He felt the tips of his toes grow heavy and soggy as water sloshed its way up with the tide. He looked downward and his eyes widened. His fear became lodged in his throat. He was slowly eroding as the water gradually dragged him away. _

_He looked at Sora, who was blissfully unaware of Riku's horrid circumstance, and tried desperately to wake him up. His heart began to race when he saw Sora's eyes move from under his lids. Maybe he was waking up? Riku held his breath, hoping that Sora would eventually open his eyes. _

_The water pulled in again. More of him was swept away while Sora remained in one piece. _

_He tried shaking the hand clasped within his own, he tried squeezing it, he even tried shouting out Sora's name, but nothing disturbed the slumbering youth. _

_Riku could feel the water coming up to his hips. He didn't like this feeling, the feeling of being swept away like grains of tiny sand. He tried to scream, but the fear that was lodged in his throat grew, absorbing his anxiety like a hungry sponge. _

_He jerked at Sora's hand again, trying vigorously to wake the boy up. His arm shot forward as his hand slipped from Sora's grasp. He looked down to see Sora gripping tightly to a pile of sand. Riku looked up and saw his wrist, empty of a hand, slowly becoming white sand and blowing into the wind. His mouth opened to let out a silent scream._

He shot up, heart beating, forehead drenched in sweat. He examined himself and sighed in relief to see that his ten fingers and ten toes were intact. The low hum of the air conditioner echoed through the room and he shivered as the cool air made contact with his sweaty form.

Riku hadn't had a nightmare in years. It spooked him to think that he could fade away by staying silent about his feelings. Would Sora ever realize Riku's unhappiness? He doubted that. Not when Sora had Kairi, not when everything was so perfect.

Riku came back from his thoughts when he heard a tapping at his window. Selphie opened the window and perched on the sill.

"Good morning!" Selphie chirped.

He sighed, laid back down, and buried his face into his pillow. He was so not in the mood.

He heard her 'humph' and crawl inside. Before he could even look up to see the inevitable pout on her lips, she jumped on the bed. The covers were tossed violently aside and he held onto the mattress so that he wouldn't bounce off.

"I said good morning! Now I expect you to reply in a polite manner. Preferably saying 'why yes, it is a good morning, my Lady. Would you kindly fill yourself up on tea and cookies while I entertain you by removing the articles that cover my taut sexy figure.' It's not that hard"

He hugged his pillow deeper into his face, hoping to drown her out, or at least suffocate. Unfortunately, neither happened.

"Are you still moping? Man up!"

He held his breath and counted toward his bitter end. But the idea was muddled by the fact that he would only pass out. Damn you survival instincts.

Selphie sighed.

"Riku, come on."

He felt her move toward the edge of his bed. Her fingers poked at his defenseless toes in a comforting manner.

"I won't lie to you and say that everything is going to be fine just to make you feel better."

"So you're opting to making me feel worse?"

"Riku."

He glared at her.

"Selphie, isn't Squall due to take a shower now?"

"That's not important right now, you are."

He gave a cynical snort.

"Right, I forgot, you already have a shower cam set up."

He had seen it coming from the way Selphie's face darkened and scrunched up, but he didn't dodge in time to avoid the pillow.

He winced.

"Oww."

"Consider that a warning."

He knew he shouldn't be mad at her for being supportive about Sora and Kairi's decision, but he felt like no one was really thinking through the logic of two fifteen-year-olds being engaged. This wasn't the perfect ending of a video game nor the happily ever after of some Disney movie. It was life and people change. How could everyone believe that Sora and Kairi were going to be in love forever?

He wished Sora would change his mind about Kairi _**now**_…and that Kairi would fall into some random plot hole.

He sank into the mattress and growled miserably into his pillow.

He wished _**he **_could fall into some random plot hole, because that would be less painful than dealing with his feelings for Sora.

Selphie ran a sympathetic hand down his back.

"Look, let's do something together."

"I'm not in the mood to watch Squall read the paper," he said into his pillow.

She giggled.

"Not that, you emo!" He felt her stand up. He sat up and watched her cautiously, curious as to what she was going to do.

"Aeris and Zack arrived this morning; don't you want to meet them?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"No."

"Please?" She pouted. "I promised them that I would help out."

"And this concerns me how?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will be forced to take drastic measures if you don't get of that bed."

He snorted.

Selphie was tiny.

In the blink of a second he was pinned—face down because Selphie had her kinks—and his hips were straddled against his will. With his right arm bent painfully behind him, Riku had no choice but to cease his struggle.

Obviously, using her size as a judge had been damn stupid of him. Selphie may have been tiny… but Selphie was also incredibly strong.

He imaged a wicked smile stretched on her face as her lips brushed his earlobe.

"You're right, the neighbors can wait." Her breath was hot, her voice husky. "I've got a few new games I want to play with you anyway."

His eyes widened in alarm.

"Alright, alright I'll go!" he begged, trying to preserve his virginity.

The weight on his back shifted.

"Good to see your spirits up."

He sat up, pride wounded, dignity in shambles, and vowing to never sleep shirtless and in boxers again.

"Just let me get ready."

He got up and went to his closet. Selphie joined him and quickly began to flip through articles of clothing, tossing out what she found desirable. He would have yelled at her about her pushiness, but he thought of his virginity again. Instead, he decided to take the subtle approach.

"Um…what the hell are you doing?"

"Picking out clothes to extenuate your hotness." She looked at a shirt, made a face, and put it back. "Redundant, isn't it?"

"Why?"

"Because you lost the battle for Sora. Lucky for you, you haven't lost the war."

She paused to look at a grey vest and shook her head. That definitely didn't suit her taste.

"Remember when I told you to explore?"

He nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Well, there's a reason why I want you come with me to Aeris' house."

"Besides the fact that you want to see me sweat while lifting heavy boxes? Oh do tell," he said with dry amusement.

"You forgot shirtless, can't go lifting boxes without mama seeing that chest."

"Selphie, do you have a point?"

She stopped her search of clothing and her emerald eyes twinkled.

"It appears that Zack has a little cousin. I'm rather curious to see you two interact."

"Not interested."

"But you're gay!"

"I'm not gay!" He spat.

"Fine! Deny it, but it won't change the fact that you're going to meet your new neighbors, make nice with Zack's cousin, and possibly give him a detailed tour of your mouth."

"Selphie!" he growled.

"What?"

His jaw was clenched, and then he sighed. It was too early to argue with her.

"I'm not stooping to your level," he said, trying to remain calm.

She snorted.

"This coming from a guy who deemed a coconut worthy of a confession. Ha!" She continued looking for shirts.

"At least the coconut knows the meaning of shut the hell u—"

"Oh! You should wear this!" she squealed, pulling out a fishnet muscle shirt that obviously didn't belong to him.

His jaw hit the floor.

"NO I AM NOT!" He ripped the shirt out of her greedy little fingers. He refused. There was no way.

"Oh come on! You'll look so sexy and dirty, he'll instantly fall in love."

"I'm not going to seduce Zack's cousin in that!"

"Then shirtless it is!" she said, going to her next alternative that he hadn't even considered.

"Selphie, I'm not going shirtless."

"But you have to open your horizons if you want to get over what's-his-face."

"Sora!" he yelled, offended.

"Obviously, you need to expand your vocabulary, because this "Sora" word is holding you back. Now can you say Axel? Come on, Ax-el."

"You're ridiculous," he said, turning around and going to his bed.

Selphie was usually annoying, but today it seemed the gods did not pity him because she was on the boarder of driving him insane.

"A-X-E-L."

"Selphie," he warned.

She walked up to him and smiled. "Got it memorized?"

That was it. He pinned her down and attempted tickling her to near death. He had the upper hand in this game. His fingers managed to hit all her weak points as she squirmed and giggled viciously under his hold.

"Okay, okay. Mercy!" Her voice was high, her face red, and her chest heaving to regain lost breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He, unlike her, had a soul and so he stopped his torture. But, just to be safe, he remained in his straddle position. That way, even if she got any ideas, he had it covered. Much to his dismay, their position only made her eyes flicker with a dark lust.

"On the second thought, I'm not sorry."

He got off her and scowled.

"I'm only kidding." She giggled. She then sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Riku," her voice now was soft and gentle, "It's not the end of your world, you're strong, and you can and will get through this. I'm not here to recite how I understand what you're going through, because that would be lying. I will, on the other hand, remind you that if this wound you call a broken heart is left untreated, it's going to get infected. It hurts, yes, but don't let the pain rule you."

He didn't know what to say. It was rare to see Selphie this serious and it felt nice to have someone care about him and his current situation.

"Plus, there's hope for you." She perked up. Her somber mood melted away as if it never happened.

"Where?" he asked as curiosity got the best of him.

Her eyes darkened again, and he found himself staring into malicious eyes that were as deep as lush forests.

"No one said you had to play fair to get Sora."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Steal him." And her lips curled devilishly.

"You know you're going to hell for this."

"Just for this?" Selphie tossed her head back and laughed.

He forced a smile and inched away slowly. To him, Selphie was now officially the root of all evil.

He managed to get his towel and make it to the door before she noticed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, not so amused by the idea of him leaving.

"Shower."

Her face lit up.

"Cool." She hopped off the bed and followed to follow him towards the bathroom.

"Alone Selphie."

She shrugged and went back to sit down.

"I'll just come when you need to wash your back."

He locked the bathroom door.

* * *

They walked towards the house across the street, in two very different moods. He did _not_ want to discuss the events that had occurred after he'd come out of the shower. Selphie, on the other hand, was humming her favorite tune with a glazed and satisfied look on her face. Honestly, how could she be so chipper after what had happened? The event crept into his memory and immediately his ears grew hot with embarrassment. He swallowed thickly. She'd seen him naked before, that was an unavoidable fate, but for her to…

It was just unspeakable.

"God Riku, will you quit sulking? Now I know you're gay," she spoke, breaking his train of thought. He glared at her.

"You have nerve, Selphie, doing what you did."

"Really?" she twisted an auburn strand of hair around her finger. "I thought it was tastefully done."

He stopped mid-step, his forehead twitching.

"Stripping down naked and waiting for me in _that_ position does not constitute as taste!"

"For your information, it's called the Spread Eagle!"

"That's beside the point Selphie."

"Look, I just thought it was fair since you're always offering to show me your hardware," she said with her eyes traveling down to his pants. He stormed ahead before she could undress him even further.

"Oh Riku, wait! Don't be mad at me," she said, tailing him.

When he stopped and turned towards her, he saw her eyes tremble with tears. She pouted her lips and blinked, letting a single tear brush against her now pink cheek. God she was one manipulative little—

"Just don't do it again." He sighed giving in.

"Right," she said, nodding determinedly. "I won't do it to you."

"Or anyone else."

She was silent.

"Selphie," he warned.

"Alright, I promise. God, you're one bossy boyfriend."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sidewalk. They made their way up the steps of the cream colored house and rang the door bell. Within seconds, the door swung open and there stood a young man, taller than Riku maybe by a foot or so, with blood red hair and bright green eyes. The light inside the house was dim due to the excessive amount of boxes crowding the area.

"Thought I heard you coming," He said scratching the back of head and yawning languidly.

Riku eyed the young man in front of him and guessed that he looked no older than twenty. The man's lips pulled back into a cat-like grin as their eyes met. Riku looked to the side, feeling awkward that eyes that were intense as the flames of the sun were able to break the barrier he built with his long bangs.

"So what brings you here, little miss sunshine?" the young man asked in a voice that sounded gruff and too full of himself. The redhead leaned against the door frame and crossed his long arms over his chest.

"Well, I came to offer my help of course and to return this." She pulled out a small orange book.

The man quirked a curious eyebrow at the sight of the tiny book.

"Tried any?"

"Number seventeen."

"The Spread Eagle," Riku mumbled angrily, interrupting the conversation as the memory tried to creep up on him again.

He felt his ears grow hot again and was happy that his face was cast to the side so that they wouldn't see the blush that he knew was forming on his cheeks. He further ducked his head, trying to avoid any eye contact, and also to keep his ears from getting any hotter.

The man managed to choke down a laugh and Riku looked up to see that he'd straightened up. The redhead took a step forward, into the light of the sun, and Riku was able to see him better. The red blood tresses were wild and he was extremely lanky, but Riku sensed a thick air of confidence that revolved around him. He wasn't that bad looking. His looks were sharp, almost dangerous looking, a guy who would only look after his own needs and gains. His cheek bones sported tiny triangular tattoos that only magnified his aquamarine eyes. It wasn't that he liked him. This guy was just different. Sora was different too. He was trustworthy, predictable and safe. Sora was his type. Sora was just fine.

"I'm guessing you're Riku? The name's Axel. I heard a lot about you."

"Lies, everything that comes out of her mouth are lies." He said throwing a look of displeasure at Selphie, who just smiled.

Axel's amusement only grew. He took a step forward and leaned towards Riku, their faces mere inches apart. Riku forced himself to stare at the triangular shaped tattoos on the man's cheek bones because staring anywhere where else—like those bright green eyes that twinkled mischievously or those lips that made him wonder if they indeed were as kissable as they looked— would surely bring an unwanted blush to his seriously overheated cheeks.

"Really?" Axel asked and Riku could smell a hint of tobacco from the breath that tickled his nose. "I was hoping they would be true; hear you have a serious crush—"

"Anyway! Let's go on a tour of my house, show Axel the ropes," Selphie said, jogging in place enthusiastically. Axel broke his stare and Riku gave a small sigh of relief as he had been holding his breath the whole time. Then it hit him. What did Axel know?

"Selphie what did you tell him?" he growled more than asked.

Before she could come up with a plausible yet slightly perverted excuse, Axel began to walk down the stairs nonchalantly, ignoring the dark clouds that were forming over Riku.

"Nothing too embarrassing," he started, stopping at the foot of the stairs without bothering to face the pair. "Minor details were discussed, like the fact that you refused to stop using a pacifier affectionately dubbed "Binky" until you were seven, and that you wore girls' underwear until you were ten because it was softer, oh and we can't forget the fact that you're in love with some kid that could barely recognized the hand in front of him much less the idea that his best wants him."

Riku felt his anger rumble at the pit of his stomach as each embarrassing detail passed through Axel's sly lips. He debated on who to maul first. Then again, it was broad daylight and too many witnesses were about, so maybe no one would get mauled… It looked like the slaughter of his new neighbor and his on-the-verge-of-tears-from-laughing friend would have to wait.

"Oh and I almost forgot. You have a tiny heart shaped birth mark on your left butt cheek." Axel looked over his shoulder and winked at a now smoldering Riku.

"Selphie…must…" he shook slightly, heart yammering in his chest. "…destroy…Selphie…"

"U-um!" Selphie cleared her throat and carefully sidestepped the silver haired boy, for he looked like he was about to lunge. "Let's get to the tour, shall we?" She quickly joined Axel at the bottom of the steps, and the redhead's long arm slithered around her petite frame. Riku's eye twitched.

"Coming with?" Selphie asked sweetly.

"No," his voice was firm. And he took pleasure in the idea of acting like a total asshole because at the moment he was the victim, him and his poor left butt cheek.

Selphie shrugged and leaned up towards Axel's ear. The man burst into fits of laughter.

"There's more?"

And so Riku found himself leaping from the top of the stairs and chasing a giggling brunette as a laughing Axel sauntered along behind.

* * *

He should have known that when it came to Selphie, things usually tended to be on the illegal side. Currently, the bubbly girl was giving a tour of the first floor of Squall's house.

"…And this is the dining area."

How she had gotten a set of her own keys? Riku would never know. But he refused to partake in any of her mischief. Riku had morals damn it, and those morals said that it was wrong to break into a house and trespass. Riku also had common sense, and that common sense told him that messing with a guy who had a display of large swords on his wall meant that he would lose the use of his limbs.

The sound of feet thumping up stairs quickly snapped his attention from leaving any finger prints behind. He rounded the corner from the living room and saw Selphie half way up the stairs and Axel behind her.

"Where are you guys going?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Upstairs," Selphie said nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because that's where the magic happens," Axel answered and took Riku's wrist. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Riku pulled his hand away, not liking the hot sensation that crept onto his skin.

"Are you insane? Did you _**not**_ see his wall? He will slaughter us."

"They aren't real swords Riku," Selphie said, rolling her eyes. "And besides, do you think he has the heart to hurt this angelic face?"

There was silence between the three.

Riku paled.

"We're going to _die_!"

"Hey, relax." Axel placed his hands on Riku's shoulders hoping the kid wouldn't start hyperventilating. "Selphie said he wasn't going to be home until tonight. We'll just have a quick look see and leave. It'll take five minutes, ten minutes tops."

Riku peered into the redhead's eyes, seeing them soften a bit with sympathy. Either Axel cared or he was just one good manipulative bastard.

"Fine, ten minutes," Riku said, tearing his eyes away from Axel's. "And then we go, _**without**_ taking any souvenirs." He glared at Selphie.

"Great! Next stop, the love nest," she squealed.

They followed suit as she took off and when they reached the bedroom, Riku was surprised at how plain it looked. There were only the basics inside: a dresser with a mirror, a well made bed with two night stands on either side. Selphie headed straight to the dresser and attacked its drawers, smelling the clean underwear she got a hold of and rubbing it against her face. Axel landed on the bed, which weirdly managed to stay made, and Riku stayed at the door, watching them in horror.

"Are you guys insane?"

"Quit being so uptight and sit down," Axel said, patting a spot next to him.

"I'm not being uptight, I'm just being cautious," Riku said, coming over and plotting himself down at the edge of the bed. His back was to Axel, who sat on the opposite side.

"So."

Riku felt the bed shift.

"Are you really in love with your best friend?" The man's warm breath brushed against the hairs by his ear. Riku imagined Axel's lips inches away from the rim of his ear lobe and suppressed a shiver.

"Does my love life concern you that much?" Riku asked, trying to ignore the body heat radiating from the person behind him.

"I'm just curious." The bed shifted some more. Axel was now sitting up, legs stretched out, upper body turned towards Riku's back. "It sounds to me like you're in a bit of a jam." The man's chin rested on Riku's shoulder lightly. "I can help you get what you want, all for a price, of course." Riku felt the man's voice vibrate on his skin.

"I don't need your help," he said biting his lower lip, trying to ignore the ticklish sensation from Axel's breath brushing across his skin.

"Says the guy who plays with coconut dolls."

"It was a Sora replica," Riku hissed.

"Whatever."

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Riku snapped.

"I'm Axel, considered to be a Flaming Sex God by many, but I'm a modest guy, so you can just call me Axel." The redhead moved from his position from the bed and stood up in front of Riku.

Riku resisted the urge to maul the man, who peered down at him with a solemn expression.

"It's a shame you don't want help."

The silver haired boy looked up at him curiously.

"Because with that lust worthy mouth, I don't see how anyone wouldn't want to tie you down and never allow you to leave their sight."

Riku felt his face grow warm from the compliment.

"What happened to the Riku Selphie described?" Axel bent down a bit so that he and Riku could be face to face. "Where's the guy with the smooth, 'I don't give a fuck' attitude? Where's the guy who walks with a casual swagger in his step and speaks with words that are full of bite? Is he real? Is he only in my dreams?" He asked leaning forward and cupping the boy's chin with his thumb and fore finger.

"Or… is he too shy to come out to play?"

Axel's thumb gently brushed against Riku's bottom lip. Riku couldn't move, he couldn't think. He was hypnotized by those bright jaded eyes that seemed to strip him down of his security. He didn't like that a mere stranger was making him feel that way. He wanted to speak, lash out at Axel for making his pulse race, and scream at him for making breathing difficult. He wanted to punish himself because his torrent jumbled up emotions should have been meant for Sora.

The angry sound of a motor roaring into the drive cut through the air.

"What's that?" Axel asked frowning at the interruption. He hadn't finished torturing his victim yet.

"Oh, that's probably Squall's bike," Selphie said tucking away what appeared to be a pair of boxers into her chest.

Squall's bike was in the driveway?

Riku immediately woke up from his daze.

Oh. Hell. No.

"What! Are you serious?" Riku screeched and shot up from his position on the bed. He looked at it and relaxed when he saw that his body hadn't left any imprints.

"He's home early? Well that puts a damper on our plan," The redhead said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"We have to hide," Riku said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

Selphie rounded the bed, her chest seemingly two breast cup sizes bigger.

"Look, you two need to go hide in the closet. I'll hide under the bed and we'll wait until he leaves," she said sternly.

"What!"

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from down stairs.

"What if he doesn't leave?" Riku asked, glaring at Selphie.

"There's no use arguing, we've got no time." Axel said, dragging Riku in the direction of the closet, whose wooden twin doors were as white as Riku's blanched skin. Before the closet doors closed, Riku caught a quick glimpse of Selphie hiding under the bed giving him a thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes. Leave it to Selphie to encourage Riku to "play the field" in a life or death situation.

They stood in darkness. The closet wasn't that small, but then again, it wasn't empty. Riku was rather uncomfortable state, with his back pressed against the wall and his head hitting the bottom of a shelf. It didn't help that the man had to be on top of Riku in order to be completely hidden. The redhead's legs were entangled with his own and his face was buried into Riku's neck.

"I can't believe we're doing this," He huffed, shifting uncomfortably. The small closet was beginning to feel even more cramped as the summer weather began to settle in.

"What's life without a little excitement?" Axel purred in his ear. Riku grit his teeth, holding back a shudder. He didn't want Axel to know that he could do that to him in the little time he'd know him.

"A very calm and _**long**_ one if we get out of this alive," he hissed.

"Shhh," Axel whispered as they heard the sound of someone coming into the room.

Riku peered over Axel's shoulder and saw, through the slits of day light coming from the closet door's wooden shades, Squall.

The man surveyed the room, as if knowing that something was off. Riku gulped when the tall brunet eyed the spot he'd been sitting on the bed suspiciously. He hoped he didn't leave any evidence behind, like a skin particle or worse yet, a long strand of silver hair.

He felt Axel shift on top of him and soon his attention was snatched away by the redhead's hand. It traveled a dangerously low journey towards his navel and hips.

"Can you move your hand?" the boy asked in a hushed tone.

Axel's fingers gently drew odd trails and figures over the sensitive skin around Riku's navel.

"Why? Does this bother you?"

No. It didn't. But Riku would be damned to admit that.

"Yes…it's…un-comfortable," he sighed pleasurably. He scolded himself for it by biting his bottom lip hard.

Axel decided to play with Riku in more ways than one and gently blew on the boy's ear, all the while still tracing forbidden languages on the boy's skin down below. Axel's lips captured the boy's earlobe softly, letting his tongue play with the flexible tip. Riku tensed.

"Just relax," Axel's husky voice assured. "I won't bite."

Riku closed his eyes, praying that he could over come this. He tried ignoring the feather like touches running across his abdomen that made his knees want to buckle and shake. His breath hitched as he felt Axel's teeth gently graze his ear in a teasing manner. The feeling sent shock waves of fear and excitement through him as he suppressed a moan.

He felt Axel's wolfish grin against his neck and felt the man almost shake with amusement.

"Kinky, aren't we?" The cocky bastard chuckled lightly.

Riku wanted to punch Axel in the face.

Before he could growl his retort, Axel captured his lips. The moment their lips met Riku seemed lost. He didn't know if his body was reacting to the act or to Axel himself, but the simple sensation of their lips making contact made his body shut down as all his systems melted into a pool heat.

He fell into shock, or at least that was what he thought it felt like as he couldn't move, couldn't breath and much less respond to Axel's lips. His hands took a life of their own as they placed themselves on the redhead's shoulders. He felt the man's tongue slip in smoothly, slowly working with his, trying to make Riku's tongue dance to something that should have been familiar but was completely forbidden. Axel tasted like sweet tobacco and smoke and Riku felt intoxicated by the horribly addictive flavor. The more they kissed, the more he wanted. His hand ran through the blood red spikes, damp from summer heat and sweat. He wondered why it felt better to do this. Why was it so much easier to kiss a stranger?

The closet door flew open and Riku stood still, breaking their kiss. They were still hidden in the darkness, covered behind the rack of dark clothes and jackets. Riku peered over Axel's shoulder a bit and saw that only one of the closet doors was open, but thankfully it wasn't their side. His nails dug into Axel's flesh as he heard Squall move objects in search of something. Riku snapped his eyes shut, trying to escape, if only through his mind, the impending doom that was sure to follow.

There he was a victim. How was he going to explain this to Squall if he got caught? What would Squall do to them if they got caught? Riku paled. He didn't want to die. He had so much to live for. It would suck to be labeled a closet whore before death. And Selphie! What if she got caught? What if she took him down with her? What would happen if word got to Sora? Sora! No! He'd forgotten about him. What if Sora thought he was weird after this? What if Sora had feelings for him all along and he blew his chances by fooling around with Axel? What if this was a game? What if he was a toy?

"Take a deep breath."

Riku's spinning mind was coming to a slow and dizzy stop when he felt Axel's fingers drawing soothing circles on his back. It was then, only for a second, a blink, a beat of the heart, if fact less than that, that Riku deemed Axel likeable. He began to take in hushed breathes and letting them out slowly, trying to regain some of his nerves.

Axel kept massaging, patiently waiting for Riku's erratic heart beat to reach a calming rhythm.

Squall shut the closet door and left the room with his bag of golf clubs.

No one moved as they waited for the roar of the angry motorcycle to reach the other side of the island. Riku closed his eyes and felt his body melt in relief.

In seconds he felt a soft gust of air as the closet doors opened again to reveal Selphie, pink in the face, and with a wild look in her eyes. Her chest heaved, blatantly revealing the excitement she felt. Axel let go of Riku and they both left the closet, Axel feeling smugger than he had before and Riku feeling like all the life had been sucked out of him.

"Are you guys alright?" Selphie asked, ignoring the pair of boxers sticking out of her tank top.

"We managed to survive," Axel said, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Barely," Riku mumbled, trying to cement his eyes onto the floor.

"Could I be dreaming?" Selphie asked looking at Riku.

"Is that a hickey?" She roughly pulled him down to investigate his neck. Riku almost tumbled onto of her. Axel was too busy laughing to notice.

"Wow, you gave him a real looker," she said excitedly.

Riku's eyes widened in horror. No! He didn't even want to remember, let alone have a mark of the moment in the closet. He threw the bouncing girl out of his way and went to the dresser mirror. He looked at his neck and saw it. A small, almost purple looking bruise winking at him smugly from his reflection.

"What did you do to me?" He yelled at Axel, who had calmed down and was now smirking at the hyperventilating teen.

"You know." The redhead strode languidly over to Riku. "I did a little of this, and of little of that."

"Can I have some of that?"

"Selphie!"

"What?" she whined.

"I'd rather not discuss the details of my work for I am under the Nevada state law and the advice of my lawyer to never reveal them to a minor."

"You bastard!" Riku growled and tried to lunge at him. Selphie made it just in time to block him.

"Hey! Hey, we're all almost grown up here. I'm sure we can handle this without our fists," she said trying to calm the situation. "Let's make sure that when anger arises that we express it with our lips…ooh and add some tongue, I'm feeling frisky today."

"Why did you do this to me?" Riku asked, ignoring Selphie.

Axel shrugged.

"I was bored."

"So sucking the life out of my neck is entertaining?"

"It makes sense when you think about it scientifically," the redhead snorted.

"What?" Riku was dumbfounded at the man's stupidity.

"It makes sense to me!" Selphie interrupted.

He stood corrected; he was flabbergasted by _their_ stupidity.

"You!" He pointed to Selphie. "This is entirely your fault! I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Aw come on, it's not that bad, I can cover it up with some foundation and—"

"How the hell am I going to get Sora looking like this? How am I going to face him?"

"Let's not get over dramatic here and start pointing fingers," Axel said coming in between them. "We're all a little bit guilty here if memory serves me right." He leered at Riku. "Because it takes two to tango, right Ri-ku-kun?"

Riku glared at him, trying to knock the tall man back with the hatred of his gaze. He was the victim here. He's been advantage of, if anyone here was the closet whore, it was smug looking redheaded bastard in front of him. The room was silent as neither teen wanted to blink.

Selphie took a picture.

Riku tried to ignore effects of the camera's flash as he stood his guard. It took every fiber of his being to not kick the man before him in the balls. The bastard deserved it.

Instead, he broke his gaze and stomped past the redhead, slamming the door behind him.

The duo stood in silence, staring at the door.

"Now, tell me if this theory of mine is wrong," Axel said rubbing his chin. "But I get the sense that he's pissed off."

"Oh no," Selphie said shaking her head "He **really** likes you." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup! Now." She jumped onto his back. "Give me a ride down the stairs."

* * *

**Chapter Four:** In which an engagement dinner is crashed and Riku sells his soul to Axel.


	4. Playing with Fire pt 2

* * *

4. Playing with Fire (Part II)

* * *

Riku leaned on his door. He felt like his heart was trying to run out of his chest. He managed to dodge his father before the man could question him. Unfortunately, the man thought Riku had the runs and began to sing the Pepto-Bismol commercial tune in an opera voice. 

"Nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea!"

The silver haired boy cringed as he sank to the floor.

"You made a pretty dramatic exit back there."

He looked up to see Selphie climbing though his window. He really needed to put bars on that.

"Are you okay?"

Papa's baritone voice vibrated through the walls.

"Nausea, Heart burn, in-di-gestion, up-set stomach, diarrrrheeeaa!"

"Does it sound like I'm okay?" he asked, pointing at the door.

Selphie giggled. Riku frowned at her.

"Are you still mad at me?" She walked up to his slumped figure at the door.

"You are not allowed within ten feet of Axel."

Selphie sighed and sat down next to him. "Come on, he's not that bad."

"Then why did he have to go and do _that_ to me?" The memories of what happened in the closet were still fresh in his mind. He didn't like how his cheeks flared at the thought of Axel's tongue licking down his neck and over his racing pulse.

"I'm sure Axel didn't mean any harm," Selphie said tilting her head slightly and smiling.

Riku pointed at the hickey that looked like a small continent on his neck.

"It's a sign of his undying love?"

"What am I going to do? We have to meet Sora and Kairi later for the stupid celebratory dinner. How am I going to walk in looking like this?"

"With your face held high and full of pride?"

"You're _not_ helping," he said, glaring at her.

Selphie examined the hickey on the boy's neck.

"Look, we can't say I gave you the hickey because that'll just feed the idea of us getting together. How about we cover it up with some foundation?"

Riku stood up and like all teenagers that think the world is against them, buried his face into his pillows.

"Why is everything going so wrong?" he grumbled.

"It's not that bad when you think about it," Selphie said sitting on the edge of the bed. She brushed some of his hair to expose his shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"I broke into a killing machine's house and was sexually molested by a complete stranger in said killing machine's closet."

There was a short silence.

"It's not that bad when you _don't_ think about it?"

Riku moaned miserably into his pillow.

"Come on Riku, live a little. You deserve a break from all this unrequited love game. You should give Axel a shot, he's ready and willing."

"More like horny and ready to pounce," he said after lifting his head up a little to feel the cool air of the room on his face.

Selphie entwined her fingers through his silver locks.

"Stealing Sora away from Kairi is going to be difficult. And I promise that I'll be with you every step of the way if that's what you want. But someone is going to get hurt, and I have the feeling it's going to be you."

She gently drew her digits through the silk like strands and watched them float down onto his back.

"I don't want us to ruin our friendship with Kairi and Sora. And I don't want to see you hurt. So, why not give Axel a try?"

"Sora was mine to begin with, Selphie. I can't just forget about him because someone new just happened to walk by."

He sat up and faced her.

"All my life I've wanted to be a part of Sora's world. Every time I was granted access, the opportunity would slip through my fingers because I was scared that I wasn't good enough. And I'm trying Selphie. I'm trying so hard to get over that fear. I know I can do this. I just need some more time."

He didn't mean to tell her that, he didn't want her to know his weakness. But now that she knew about it, he couldn't help but feel some of the burden his emotions were baring upon his mind lift up a little. Selphie nodded and smiled.

"So I guess that means you're still going to dinner then?"

"Yes, I can't not go, Sora will be disappointed."

Selphie perked up.

"Great! After we cover up your hickey, we'll pick up Axel and be on our merry way and—"

"What?" Riku grabbed her by the shoulders. She was slightly startled at first, but then it dawned on her how much damage she could do to him. The ends of her mouth curled upwards and form a maniacal smile.

Oh shit.

"Well I thought it would be cool if Axel met the gang."

"What the hell for?" he asked sharply.

Selphie's eyes darkened and Riku let go of her. The evil aura she was emitting made his skin goosebump.

"You said you wanted Sora, right? Why not make him jealous by using Axel? You know, play dirty. Fight fire with fire."

Riku crossed his arms over his chest and gave her an incredulous look.

"The last time I played with fire I got burned."

"It's not that bad," She said examining the bruise on his neck again. "It sort of looks like Africa."

"Selphie."

"But it'll be rude of me to not invite him. How about I pick him up and you meet us there? It'll be less awkward and if Sora's there first, you can make a move."

"Just don't tell Axel anything else that he could use against me. I don't want Sora _or_ Kairi to get wind of what I want to do."

"Oh! I promise! Your secret fear of gerbils is safe with me!" she raised her hand giving him her scout's honor.

His shoulders slouched in defeat as his mind collapsed with images of Axel and Selphie combining their forces of evil to make his life a living hell. The man had a great influence on the bubbly girl in front of him and he shuddered to think what else she would learn from the lewd redhead.

Riku hoped he would make it through dinner alive with his pride intact.

* * *

Riku strode along the board walk, his hands in his pockets, taking advantage of the streets devoid of tourists. The dinner was to take place at a quiet and casual café, where the tables were outside looking out onto the ocean. 

With the sun gone, the air was much cooler and Riku was grateful for that. He didn't want to sweat through the makeup Selphie had meticulously put on his hickey.

He turned right from the main street and saw the café in the distance. Riku wondered how the night was going to play itself out. Would he consider telling Sora everything? He bashed the thought out of his mind. It wasn't like the boy was getting married the next day. Sora was fifteen; he couldn't legally get married even if he tried. Still, he felt anxious about the situation. Sora and Kairi were promised to each other, if he waited any longer then what would become of him?

He froze in place once he saw the happy couple waiting at a round table. He took a breath, relaxed his shoulders, and entered.

"It's about time! We thought you'd forgotten about us." Kairi said, playfully pouting angrily as he walked towards their table. He took a seat next to Sora.

"Well, it is for an important occasion, no matter how illogical it may be," he said, smirking.

Sora and Kairi blushed at his comment.

"But you still came, so I'm glad," Sora said, averting his gaze from his friend. The boy began to fidget with the napkins.

"So what's the deal with the new neighbors? I heard Selphie took you to meet them," Kairi said raising a curious eyebrow.

Riku dragged his attention away from Sora.

"It's nothing worth talking about. They're just new faces, nothing more, nothing less," he said, nonchalantly leaning back into his chair.

"Is there something on your neck?" Sora asked, losing interest in the napkins.

Riku's hand shot upwards to cover the covert hickey, eyes wide and paranoid.

"Nothing!" he shouted. He chuckled nervously, trying to remain calm as Sora gave him a doubtful look. Riku cleared his throat and placed an elbow on the table.

"So where's everyone else?" he asked coolly.

"Wakka is still at work and Tidus is stuck babysitting." Kairi sighed with disappointment.

"Really? You would think their lives would revolve around blitz ball," Sora said, chewing his bottom lip as he thought about his busy friends.

"Yeah, totally suspicious if you ask me…not that I know what suspicious means…because I'm not...suspicious that is, because I'm cool," Riku jittered as he voice almost cracked.

Sora and Kairi stared at him.

_No. You are __**not**__ cool._

"Riku, are you okay? You look a bit flushed," Kairi looked worried and leaned forward to feel his forehead.

"N-No, I'm fine!" he said still covering up his neck with his hand and scooting away from her and almost bumping into Sora.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. The brunet reached for a glass of water. the boy took a sip and pushed the glass towards his friend.

"Here, it's nice and cold, it'll make you feel better."

"Uhhh…"

Riku couldn't stop staring at the one drop of water lingering on Sora's bottom lip. The Sora sensed it and licked his lips. As if some form of cruel divine punishment, the boy sensually dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. At least, that's what it looked like to Riku.

Riku licked his own lips at the sight of Sora's mouth. His mouth watered at the mere thought of biting and teasing the brunet's lips raw. Sora leaned in closer, insisting that Riku drink.

"Unnn-noo."

Riku tried to resist.

"There they are!"

Riku looked up to see Selphie literally hop in while dragging Axel behind her. Sora placed the glass down to greet the new pair.

"How's everyone?" Selphie asked, sitting next to Kairi.

Before Axel took his seat, Riku saw the man's eyes widen up in disbelief at Sora. The look only lasted a quick heartbeat before Axel regained his cocksure attitude. But, Riku couldn't ignore that it happened. What was that about? Did he know already who Sora was?

Axel slid into the available seat next to Riku.

"You must be Axel. Selphie told me all about you. I'm Kairi," she said introducing herself, "and that's Sora."

Sora nodded a greeting.

Axel raised a curious brow. He looked at Riku, who glared at him, and then drew his attention back to Sora. The redhead wolfishly leered at his new toy. To Riku's horror it looked as if the man was rearing sharp teeth. He could imagine Axel getting ready to hunt.

"So how do you like it here?" Kairi asked. Axel paused in his hunt to answer the cute girl.

"It's different from the city. I didn't expect it to be so quiet. But the people make up for it," He looked towards Riku, who avoided eye contact by staring at his glass of water.

"Riku and I gave him a small tour of the neighborhood," Selphie chirped proudly.

"Really? How was that?" Sora asked.

"Wonderful." Axel smiled, snaking an arm over Riku's shoulders, pulling him close.

This cannot be good.

Riku tensed at Axel's fingers rubbing his arm.

"Riku gave me an extensive and detailed tour of his mou-"

"Oh my god! Shouldn't we be ordering? Because I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry?" Riku interrupted while fumbling about for any menus on the table.

Sadly there wasn't any.

"I'm hungry," Axel murmured, voice low and lusty. He blew into the boy's ear, gently.

"Gahh!"

"Hey Kairi, any news on the job?" Selphie asked, ignoring Riku's cry.

"Yeah, I start this week," Kairi said, also unfazed.

Why was no one saving him!

He glared at Selphie, trying to communicate through his sudden awesome powers of telepathy.

_Mission: take redhead out._

She felt his heated glare and nodded at him sternly.

_Affirmative, going in._

"Hey Kairi, let's go to the powder room and doll up," Selphie said as she grabbed her friend's arm.

"Um, ok?"

_Abort mission! Wrong redhead! Nooo! _He shouted in his mind as their figures grew smaller.

He could have sworn he saw Axel's eyes light up in excitement as the man slithered his way into Kairi's seat next to Sora.

"So…Sora is it? How does it feel to be tied down for the rest of your life already?"

"Axel," Riku growled, mortified at his bluntness.

Sora didn't seem a bit offended.

"It's not that bad. I mean, I love her. That's what counts."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Riku watched in horrid fascination.

"Because you're so young." Axel leaned in so that his body brushed against Sora's. "You're barely out of diapers now. Why take the big leap before you can crawl?"

"But love shouldn't be restricted because of age," Sora reasoned.

Axel chewed on his lip as he thought. Riku found himself thinking that it was a cute jester for a split second, and then the urge to violently brutalize him rose.

"You're right it shouldn't." Axel slipped his arm around Sora's shoulders. "But you also shouldn't limit yourself on it either."

Axel cupped the boy's chin and raised him up to his face. Riku could already Sora's eyes glaze a bit as he succumbed to Axel's toxic charm.

"I think you should go out and explore a bit, you know, have a bit of fun," he breathed huskily.

"But I don't like any other girl…" Sora said, almost zombie-like.

"Who said it had to be a girl?" Axel smirked.

"Sora, come with me to the powder room," Riku said, abruptly standing up. It was an abrupt and ridiculous request, but he had to get Sora out of there.

"Huh?" Sora said snapping out of his trance like state.

"I mean," Riku said, clearing his throat a bit. "Can I have a word with you?"

"No need Riku, the ladies are back," Axel said, standing up from Kairi's seat.

Selphie winked at Riku cheekily.

_Mission complete._

He glared at her.

_You're an idiot._

"I guess I should leave you guys to your dinner then," the redhead said, standing near the table.

Kairi's face fell.

"No, you should stay."

"I'd love to, but those boxes aren't gonna unpack themselves." Axel chuckled.

"Oh! I'll help you."

"Selphie!" Riku and Kairi barked in unison.

"I promise to make it up to you later, see ya!" Selphie said, dragging Axel hurriedly through the café.

Kairi sighed in frustration.

"I should have known it was just gonna be the three us," she said sitting next to Sora, who rubbed her back reassuringly.

Riku went back to looking at his glass of water. He traced the rim with his finger slowly.

Riku didn't want it to be just the "three of us". It was never just the "three of us" in the beginning so why should it just the "three of us" now? They eventually ordered dinner and he spoke words coated in false enthusiasm and praise. He didn't want to be there. He knew he didn't belong there.

In the end he gave his share of munny for the bill and, although Sora was reluctant to let him go, Riku left before dessert arrived.

* * *

He walked home feeling his miserable. He felt so helpless. Why was he doing this to himself? It wasn't like Sora would jump into his arms as soon as he confessed. What if Sora thought he was weird? Kairi and Sora will always be together, no matter who comes in between them and tonight's attempt at getting Sora proved no different. Riku knew he'd lost the race to Sora's heart along time ago, but it took tonight to help him realize to that. 

Riku walked into his house and stopped at the stairs at the sound of laughter coming from the dining room. He peered in and saw that the room filled with cakes, puddings, and exotic-looking gelatin desserts.

His father was currently roaring with laughter as a young woman, dressed in a pink summer dress, told a story. Next to her sat a young man with dark spiky hair, much like Axel's—Riku thought he looked strikingly similar to the redhead—poking at his gelatin dessert, which creepily enough poked back. At the end of the table sat Axel, who was slowly licking his custard off of his spoon.

"Speaking of the devil!" his father shouted as he made his way towards his son. "Riku-kun, this is Aeris and her husband Zack! Oh, and I think you already met Zack's younger cousin, Axel."

"A pleasure," Riku replied dryly.

Papa let go of Riku and placed a hand dramatically on his forehead.

"Oh! The joys of parenting are indeed worth the sacrifice of one's happiness and in my case a small goat! It's all sunshine and flowers when they're small and too stupid to know the real meaning of humiliation."

The man's long silver hair swung over his shoulders as he posed with one hand reaching for the air.

"It's when they grow up and become ungrateful little bastards that you realize you should've drowned them in the tub when they were two," Papa said. He flicked his hair and made his eyes sparkle.

"But I digress. It's a pity that you, Aeris, are barren like a charred, smoking forest after a nuclear attack, and that Zack's sperm is too slow to even make it through that hostile environment."

Aeris laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not barren," she said sweetly.

Zack cleared his throat.

"And…" He gestured for her to continue.

"Oh! Right! The spaghetti was delicious." She smiled.

Zack looked defeated. Riku felt sorry for him.

"What she meant to say…" Zack started before giving Aeris a glare, "…is that we don't have time to raise kids."

"That's too bad," Papa said as he frowned and pouted, tilting his head sympathetically. "Because nothing is more beautiful than knowing the child you begot of your groin will some day suck the life and happiness out of you, leaving behind a husk of your former self that will eventually wither and crumple, due to the constant emotional tug-of-war your child will make you go through."

"Awwwww," Aeris cooed.

"I'm looking forward to it," Zack's voice rasped. He paled at the thought.

Meanwhile, Riku looked at Axel, who was viciously having his way with his spoon. The boy gulped as he saw Axel's tongue travel slowly around the rim of the utensil's base. Heat rose to his cheeks as he begun to think about that same tongue doing the same things to him.

He tore his gaze away to see Aeris try to force feed Zack some grape gelatin which—now that Riku had a chance to examine it—looked to have sharp pieces of glass floating inside.

"But it tastes like blood," Zack whined.

"It's not blood, its cherry," she reassured him.

"But it hurts when I eat it," He said, pushing it away. "And yes, it is blood! I think it's my blood!"

She pushed the plate back.

"You wuss, then swallow it whole." She tried to push the spoon into his mouth. "Only punks chew jell-o," she scolded.

Riku concluded that like Selphie, Aeris was insane.

"I'm going to my room!" he said hurriedly.

Papa held him back.

"Wait! Take Axel with you. You need to make friends that actually like you, Riku-kun," Papa said patting his son on the back.

"Axel's a fine boy. He's in his sophomore year of college and plans to go abroad next year to Rome. You could learn a lot from him."

"I can twist a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue," Axel said with a straight face.

Riku's jaw almost dropped.

"See? The young man is multitalented!" Papa cheered as he pushed a mortified Riku in Axel's direction.

The stupefied teen went up the stairs and Axel followed behind. When Riku closed the door behind him and Axel, he gave an involuntary shudder as his mind tried to repress the events of the last ten minutes.

Axel, on the other hand, was too busy looking around the room to notice.

Riku looked up to see the young man flipping through his sketch book.

"You could ask, you know," he said annoyed. He took it from Axel's hands.

Axel ignored the scolding and kept looking around.

"Your room is nice." He smirked as he pointed to a cream colored door. "Does this mean I get a tour of the closet here too?"

Riku wanted to smite him.

The redhead frowned when he got no answer, then shrugged and jumped onto Riku's bed.

Riku wanted to smack that adorableness right off his face.

"Don't think that after the closet stunt at Squall's house that I'm easy to push over," Riku spat.

"Whoever said you were?" Axel asked, sitting up.

"You just implied it! And tonight at dinner! I did not appreciate you hanging all over Sora. I thought you were supposed to help me."

"Well, I never got a straight answer from you back then when I offered." Axel got up from the bed and stood in front of Riku.

"But, since you're too stubborn to admit to my greatness, I went ahead and helped you anyway, despite how it may have looked."

"By seducing him?" Riku almost growled his enquiry.

Axel leaned in.

"Exactly."

Riku could see the danger illuminating the man's eyes. He was caught in his gaze and tried desperately to break free.

"Your friend, to put it bluntly, is easy."

"But he's not gay," Riku defended helplessly.

"True, but he's at least bi-curious and that's what matters to you at the moment."

"So what do I need to do?"

Axel placed his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"If what Selphie told me is correct, then you have a greater chance of success due to your close friendship with him. All you have to do is step up your game a bit, get more assertive, send the kid signals that you like him and then pounce his ass viciously while his pants—err, I mean, defenses are down," the redhead said with a lunatic smile. Riku could feel the adrenaline pumping through the man's fingers.

"No!"

"Do you want Sora or not?" Axel asked seriously.

"I do, but—"

"Then it's official. Tomorrow, I'll meet you here bright and early to teach you some techniques for use on our victim," he said with a look of perverted determination on his face. "But, you'll have to finish that tour Selphie promised me first."

"What!"

"My services aren't cheap. But, if you want to pay with something else," Axel said, pulling up close to Riku's face, "I'm sure I'll be able to make some arrangements." He leaned in to capture the boy's lips.

"N-no, tour is fine," Riku stuttered as he slipped out of the man's grasp.

"So then, we have a deal?"

Riku looked doubtfully at Axel's hand. Was he selling his soul at the moment?

"Deal," he said, shaking the redhead's hand.

Axel chose to wheel him in and pressed their bodies together firmly.

"Can we seal it with a kiss instead?"

Riku's survival instincts immediately kicked in.

"N-no," he said, as he again managed to wrestle his way out of Axel's grip.

Axel sighed, defeated.

"Sorry Selphie, I couldn't get him to do it."

Selphie popped out from behind the closet door with a bigger chest than what he usually saw on her. Riku made a mental note to check for missing underwear later.

"It's okay; I got some nice shots of him in the shower earlier."

He couldn't believe it. Were they tag teaming him? Was he their toy?

"Isn't it nice that Axel is going to help you win Sora?" Selphie smiled.

Axel grinned wolfishly.

Now two people knew about his plan to get Sora. He was sure they were a part of an infamous trifecta in hell where Aeris came first, Axel was second, and Selphie barely squeezed in for third.

He watched the duo laugh at the pictures Selphie took of him this morning. His shoulders slumped.

He was, if not royally, screwed.

* * *

**Chapter Five:** In which Axel realizes Riku is no easy catch and Selphie is an aggressive business woman.


	5. Tourist Attraction

**Note:** I know, an entire summer, and no update, not cool. You guys have every right to hate me right now, but I'm glad to be back and functioning again. This chapter is dedicated to Angie (who's keeping me on my toes with both this story and "the games we play" thanks for the motivation and life threats. Nothing makes me write faster than a gun to my head.)

* * *

5. Tourist Attraction

* * *

The air was thick with humidity as they trekked through the lush forests of the small island. Riku tried his best to get away from the sun's rays as he parted branches to clear a path for Axel. It didn't help that he was already irritated, (his father barged into his room dressed in a red speedo, declaring that summer was officially here), hot (he put his hair up in a pony tail only to have the sun blaring down on his neck), and hungry (his father decided to cook a spicy Mexican breakfast wearing only the red speedo. Riku slipped away when the man tried to do the Macarena). 

This was of course Selphie's idea. She suggested that giving a tour of the place where he and Sora grew up would hopefully give Axel some ideas as to how Riku might seduce the boy.

Riku stopped in mid-stride when he heard the zoom function of a camera. He sighed and turned around to see Axel aiming the device at his face.

Selphie's idea was not working.

All Axel did was take pictures and ask ridiculous questions. It was grating on his nerves and he was tempted to just let a branch smack into redhead's smug face.

"What's that?"

Riku stopped to see what Axel wanted to know_ now_.

"That's a tree," the teen replied dryly.

"Fascinating!" Axel took pictures of it.

They reached a small clearing of sand surrounded by trees. The leaves rustled gently and a cool breeze came in from the direction of the ocean.

"I may be wrong," Axel said, picking up a small coconut. The redhead examined it, touching its small bristles. "But is this some strange rock?"

Riku's eyebrow twitched. Axel looked at him, vibrant green eyes filled with curiosity and amusement.

"No, it's a coconut."

"Really?" Axel looked at the coconut closely. "You know, now that I think about it, it sort of _does_ look like Sora to m—"

Riku left before the young man could finish the sentence.

Why did he let himself be dragged into this type of situation? It wasn't like he needed help to begin with. He was doing fine before.

The image of the Sora coconut frowning at his stuttered confession flashed through his mind.

Okay, so he wasn't entirely fine. But was that truly a cry for help? He'd imagine how pathetic he looked fumbling for words and sweating under the cold gaze of a coconut, but that didn't mean Selphie and a complete horny stranger should know about his business.

And how was Axel going to help him anyway? The redhead was new to the neighborhood. He wasn't an expert simply because Selphie managed to condense sixteen miserable years of unrequited love and strife into a short melodramatic story for him to make fun of.

He stepped over some bushes and made his way towards the beach. Riku turned around to see if the man was still behind him, but saw that he was gone. Where was he? It wasn't like he could lose sight of someone with that hair color.

He turned right, walking down the beach. The waves ran up to the edge, eating hungrily at the grains of white sand. Riku passed a hand on the back of his neck and grimaced at the prickling sensation of the sun's rays digging into his skin.

Riku saw Axel's messenger bag on some bushes near the waterfall. He ran up the wooden ramp and looked around the area. There were no signs of flaming red spikes anywhere.

Riku looked toward the crashing water.

_He wouldn't._

He gulped at the idea of Axel hiding behind the inviting cool water. He always dreamed of Sora waiting for him there, trembling with anticipation. But the thought of Axel waiting, wet clothes sticking to his body, made him suppress a shudder.

Riku stepped into the pool of water. The icy liquid quickly seeped into his shoes as he treaded cautiously through. He inhaled deeply the scent of fresh water and swallowed thickly as he got closer and closer.

He stopped in front of the waterfall. The crystal water crashed down, forming bubbles at his feet.

His hand at his side twitched and he slowly brought it up towards the water. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. In a fraction of a heart beat, a hand shot out of the water and grabbed his shirt. Riku's eyes widened as he was pulled in and shoved against the stone wall behind the water. He winced at the shooting pain that traveled up his back and groaned at the numbing throb at the back of his head.

"Isn't this better than some boring tour?"

Riku came down from his dizzying haze and noticed that his arms were locked at his sides by Axel's strong grip on his shoulders. He stared at Axel, stared at his bright green eyes, stared at how dark his blood red hair looked.

Riku felt Axel's knee shift in between his legs and groaned when he felt the man nudge against his groin. Before he could protest, or push him away, Axel crushed their lips together.

Parting his lips, Riku gained access to Axel's mouth. They kissed hungrily, noses knocking, teeth clashing, and tongues rolling around for dominance. Riku wanted to pull himself back, but soon found himself biting into the soft flesh of Axel's lips. Axel pressed against him, hands trying desperately to run down Riku's form. The teen choked back a moan when he felt the redhead's hands finally reach his hips, where they unbuckled his shorts and dipped below the waist band. Axel's hands quickly cupped his ass and pushed him upwards. Riku could feel his cock pressing against the confinement of his underwear and wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist. He held onto Axel's shoulders for leverage and pulled himself up, rocking himself against his body, rubbing and moaning as licks of pleasure nipped at his skin.

"_Riku?"_

A distant voice. He could hear it despite the sounds of his own breathless pants, Axel's rapid breath, and the crashing water surrounding them. Riku buried his face into Axel's neck, mouth biting and sucking a trail up and down a rapid pulse. Axel's hands began to pull the silver haired boy's shirt up, dragging the wet stiff material over tanned skin. Riku shivered as the water ran down his bare torso, a cool sharp sting in contrast to the hotness he was feeling before.

"_Don't you love me anymore?"_

Axel dragged his tongue over a hardened nipple. Riku strained to hear the owner's voice, but he could barely think through the pleasurable haze his mind was in.

"_Riku."_

There it was again. Riku pulled himself back from Axel's neck, shivering at the loss of more warmth.

"_I thought you loved me."_

Sora.

Riku's mind knew that much and he arched when Axel pulled his underwear down, his cock swollen and in desperate need of release.

"_Sora, I do love you."_

"_No you don't."_

Axel brought his lips up again, kissing him slowly and deeply. Riku felt the redhead's hand travel slowly down towards his pulsing cock.

"_But I do Sora. Why would you think that?"_

Axel began slow, fingers wrapping around Riku's shaft, squeezing gently, stroking slowly. Riku threw his head back, breaking their kiss, and moaned when Axel increased in pace. Axel traced the beads of pre-cum down the shaft, covering his long fingers with it.

"_Because of __**him**__."_

And Riku knew that now he couldn't deny his feelings for Sora nor could he deny that he didn't like where Axel's fingers were going after the man slicked them with spit. He tensed when he felt one slide inside of him.

"S-top," Riku shuddered as a second finger went in. Axel's fingers begin to scissor inside of him, stretching him, preparing him for something Riku thought he just wasn't ready for.

"S-stop."

His nails dug into Axel's shoulders when he felt the man's fingers brush against_that_ spot Riku never knew about but was now well aware of. His ass buckled and he shivered with pleasure.

"I said _STOP_!"

Riku pushed the man off and punched him before he could react. Axel flew backwards out of the waterfall.

Riku glared at the water in front of him. He panted heavily, the cool water drowning out the last wisps of Axel's warmth from his body.

He shuddered again once the cold water began to take control. Punching Axel didn't feel good.

It felt **great**.

He fixed himself up before stepping out of the water. He saw Axel hunched over examining his jaw and walked up to the man cautiously.

Axel looked up to him, green eyes dark with anger. "Don't tell me you're straight now?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Riku yelled, trying to hold himself back from punching the man again.

"I was trying to get you to lighten up and cool down a bit." The redhead straightened up. He opened and closed his mouth, testing his jaw. "But I guess you aren't into water sports."

"You promised that you'd help me win Sora over."

Axel stopped his self examination. "And you promised me a tour of the island." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Frankly, I don't appreciate you cutting it short by administering random acts of violence."

"You asshole! What happened back there was not part of the tour!"

"It should have been." Axel snorted. "God knows we both needed it."

Riku held the bridge of his nose and counted to ten.

"Well?" Axel asked crossing his arms. "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"An apology."

"An apology? For what? For you almost finger fucking me behind a waterfall!"

"For punching me in the face, dumbass!" Axel finally lost his composure. His green eyes glowed with fury and his mouth bared clenched teeth.

"You deserved that!" Riku took a step towards him. "If anything you should be apologizing to me."

"I'm not going to until you do it first."

"The hell I will." Riku growled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both glared at each other. The atmosphere between them crackled with electricity as their animosity for each other clouded the air.

"Apologize now, Axel," Riku said breaking the silence.

"You punched me!"

Riku tried his best to storm off through the water. He passed Axel and purposely bumped into the redhead's shoulder. He heard Axel mumble something that sounded like "dickhead", but didn't bother to retort. It was best if he didn't sink to his level. He walked down the wooden ramp, not bothering to check if redhead was following, and made his way towards the wooden shack. He made his way up the stairs and through the door to access the top level. He sighed in relief at the sight of the paopu tree across the wooden bridge.

* * *

It'd been close to an hour since his fight with Axel and he was sitting, sulking with a frown, on his paopu tree. 

Why was Axel so intent on getting into his pants? Riku understood that he was attractive (the existence of the froth foaming at the mouths of girls who looked at Selphie's pictures of him in the shower was proof of that). What he didn't understand was why Axel thought he was sexually experienced and ready to fondle. He was not the sex god everyone thought him to be.

His first kiss, albeit forced, was from Selphie and he's had fantasies about Sora. Outside of that, Riku's sexual resume was blank and thinking about it now, Riku was a little embarrassed. He knew Axel was there to help him step up his sexual appeal, but Axel's sexual freedom intimidated him and to be frank, Riku didn't think he needed the man's hand up his ass to get him up to speed.

Still, he couldn't believe he let Axel go that far. His ears burned with the thought of Axel's hand stroking him again. No. He didn't like Axel. He liked what Axel did rather than the young man himself. He was mad at himself for being letting himself go and being so naïve to believe that Axel actually wanted to help him.

It also bothered him that Axel made him feel so confused. One minute he was lost in the throes of lust and the next, the heat on his cheeks was not from the pleasure of having Axel's lips on his but from the shame of knowing that his heart belonged to Sora. He didn't like that Axel made him feel that way. He didn't like that Axel was everything and nothing at once. The man was sexual, charismatic, unpredictable, but he just wasn't Sora.

Riku needed someone he could trust, someone to anchor him down and bring normalcy to his life. He needed Sora.

He leaned his head back against the trunk of the fruit tree, head swarming with thoughts. The sound of footsteps mixed in with the rustling of trees. Axel walked up to the paopu tree, leaning on the base of the truck where it bent, elbows prompted, right hand cupping the side where Riku didn't punch him.

Riku sat up and looked at the way the breeze teased the redhead's unruly locks.

"Since you haven't tried to castrate me on sight, I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

Axel chuckled.

There was silence again. Both teen looked out into the ocean, lost in their thoughts. Sitting there, letting the ocean breath brush against his face reminded Riku of all the times he and Sora would hang around the tree. They would look out, towards the setting sun, and talk about the worlds they would visit when they got their raft ready.

"I'm sorry," Riku said, breaking the silence. He looked at Axel, expecting the redhead to say the same.

"Finally coming to your senses?" he asked, turning his head and looking at the teen with a smirk on his lips.

Riku's eyebrow twitched.

"Besides the fact that I'm swallowing my pride to apologize to the likes of you, no. I fail to grasp your logic—"

"You punched me," Axel chimed in.

"—when I've done nothing wrong." Riku finished while glaring daggers at Axel's smug face. "I'm expecting an apology back."

Axel sighed. "In time."

Riku rubbed the bridge of his nose. Axel frowned.

"Tell me Riku, why are you so uptight all the time?"

"I am not uptight!" Riku said, sounding uptight. "If there's something wrong with someone, it's you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Axel stood up. "Me? Why I don't know what you're talking about little Riku-kun, I'm flawless," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Just now, you're not taking this seriously. You're always playing around and it's not funny to play with people's emotions."

"Do you think I was playing with you back there," Axel said, his voice laced with a serious tone.

"That wasn't the first time."

"I didn't think the closet incident was a big deal," Axel said, shrugging.

Riku arrowed his gaze on the man, green eyes bright with anger. "It was a very big deal."

Axel didn't seem to notice the murderous intent floating around Riku. "You know what your problem is?" the man rubbed his chin. Riku noticed the small bruise by his left cheek. "You're a hypocrite and you're selfish."

Riku snorted. "Aren't I the catch?"

"You want change, yet you're scared of it. And you'll only accept change when it's of convenience to you." Axel walked around and stood in front of him. "You want to be with Sora even if it means hurting Kairi."

"I had him first."

"No one's going to cry you a river with that childish attitude."

"And what would you know?" Riku asked, jumping down. He hated looking up to Axel because that meant he had to look into his eyes and he did not want the feeling of his knees about to give out to come to him again. "You think you can solve any problem with sex."

"Do you really think I'm trying to help you by getting into your pants?"

Riku glared when the redhead laughed.

"I'm just trying to guide you. How are you going to reassure Sora of his sexuality if you're not sure of your own?" Axel moved to sit on the tree trunk. "I want to make sure you _want_ to be with another male, Riku."

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw the man sigh.

"Being gay isn't a walk in the park and it isn't something that you decide over night. There are people out there who will make life a living hell because of who you love. But you're strong, so I don't have to worry about that." Axel looked out towards the ocean. "But what I am worried about is how secure you are with your feelings for Sora. You claim that he's the air you breathe, but your actions say otherwise."

Riku frowned. He didn't think Axel would use his hormones against him. He was sixteen, male, and easily excited. Not fair.

"Before you make some illogical argument about how unfair I'm treating you, I would like to defend my honor by justifying my actions."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"I am simply trying to encourage the sexual beast we all know is within you."

Riku wondered if he could get away with jumping over the small cliff and drowning in two feet of water.

"Sex is overrated anyway." Riku came back from his suicidal thoughts and looked at Axel. "Solving your problems with sex only ends up driving the person you care about the most away. Trust me, I know."

Riku raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen the redhead look so sullen before. He wondered who the man was talking about.

"So will you trust me?" Axel asked holding out his hand. Riku hesitated a moment. Did he trust him? Axel's smug look was now gone. It replaced with earnest eyes and straight lips.

Riku took his hand and shook.

"Sure."

It felt like they were starting over. Riku almost smirked at the thought. The leaves above them rustled as another breeze blew past. A paopu fruit gave out under its ripe weight and fell in between them. Axel bent and picked up the yellow star fruit.

"What's this?"

"That is a paopu fruit."

"Is it good?" He asked, bringing the fruit to his nose and smelling its ripe aroma.

"They're pretty good," he said, watching Axel examine the fruit. He admitted the curious redhead looked cute at the moment "There's a legend behind it. They say that if two people share it, their destinies will become intertwined, and they'll remain in each other's lives no matter what."

Axel looked up from his inspection, eyes wide with bemusement.

"Really? So is it true?"

"I accidentally ate some from a fruit cup I shared with Selphie."

Axel roared with laughter, head thrown his head, hands hugging the fruit to his chest. Riku frowned. He didn't think that being cosmically connected for all eternity to Selphie was that funny.

Riku crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Axel to recover.

"I know the legend sounds cheesy," he said, "But it gives us love sick people hope."

"Think this works with long distant relationships?" Axel asked playing catch with the fruit by himself.

Before he could respond, Axel threw the star fruit his way. "Come on." Riku caught it swiftly and was surprised to see that the yellow star fruit had red tips.

"This tour is over," Axel said, walking towards the wooden bridge.

Riku pocketed the fruit and followed.

* * *

The afternoon was cooler, with the sun dipping below the ocean's horizon. The sky became a twisted mixture of orange and blues as the night stars began to slowly appear. Axel and Riku walked side by side, a comfortable silence in between them. They neared their houses when a familiar figure dressed in yellow stood at Axel's gate. Riku immediately recognized Selphie, as well as the large black book she was carrying. It was his art portfolio and he wondered how she got it after he locked it in a trunk in his closet. 

"So, how'd the tour go?" she asked, walking up to them. "Oh my god, is that a hickey?" She went to brush her finger tips on the mark Riku's punch made, but Axel pulled himself back. Riku felt guilty for going to that extremity.

"Yup, I couldn't peel him off of me."

On the second thought, no, no he didn't.

"So what brings you here?" Axel asked, looking at the portfolio with interest.

"I just wanted to see if you were interested in requesting a commission." She handed the book to him. Axel flipped through the pages, nodding when he saw something he liked.

"Selphie, what are you doing?" Riku hissed at her quietly.

"Business is slow," she whispered back. "And film is expensive."

His jaw clenched as he glared at her.

"These are pretty good." The redhead's fingers gently brushed the surface of one of the drawings. "So you're just not a pretty face?" he said looking up briefly to wink at him.

Riku glared at the floor, flattered and embarrassed that Axel could still make his cheeks flare.

"Interested?" Selphie asked, going to Axel's side.

"I want rates."

Selphie cleared her throat and went into business mode. "Ten for small pieces derived from something you like, fifteen for original. The price goes up one munny depending if you want color or technique."

"Selphie, I don't think he wants to—"

"Sounds reasonable," Axel interjected, flipping to a pencil sketch of a geisha about to paint her face, only to see a skeletal version of her face stare back at her.

"You don't have to ask for anything, really—" Riku said to Axel, but was cut off by Selphie.

"The kid can work with almost anything, graphite pencils, inked brushes, pens, pencils, charcoals, pastels, markers, you name it, he's done it."

"Can he draw on clothes?"

Riku gave up. It was obvious they were ignoring him during the business deal that _he_ would have to work in. Why were they ignoring him?

"Sure, sneakers are his specialty; ten munny for one shoe, twenty for a pair."

"Hmm…sounds good," Axel said closing the book. He looked at Selphie, who had a small notebook out. "I want some sneakers done."

"Okay." Selphie took his order down and flipped the cover off of the small calculator embedded on top.

"And a mural for my room."

"What!" Riku shouted. He'd never done a huge project like that before.

"That's going to set you back at least…" Selphie punched some numbers in the calculator. "…five hundred munny."

"No problem."

"Aren't you going to at least ask me my opinion on this?" Riku asked, looking at Selphie writing a list of supplies. She turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Riku, mommy's working now, go inside, and play." He frowned at her, but she just turned to Axel with a smile, immune to his death glares.

"So, call to set an appointment for next week, Riku will stop by, and you guys can discuss further details," she said, giving him a business card. Since when did she get those made? And why was there a small doctored picture of him naked riding a horse? Oh god.

He forced himself not to ask about that horror and forced his feet to cross the street to his house. Selphie shrugged and waved a quick goodbye to Axel, who went into his house.

"Hey, wait up!" She yelled after Riku. He stopped at his door.

"Are you done selling me into slavery yet?"

"Not quite, I still need you to polish Squall's swords once I marry him."

Riku snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You know this means that I'll have to spend the entire summer working at his house."

"Seeing as you were going to be there working him under the sheets, now you have a perfectly legit excuse to be there!" Selphie chirped smiling.

Riku stared at her.

"Selphie, go home."

"Aw, don't worry, it'll be fun." Her face flushed with a bright shade of crimson as her eyes glazed and a lazy smile appeared in between her cheeks. Riku knew that he lost her then and swore he could see a drop of blood coming down from her nose. "The painting, I mean the painting will be fun," she muffled, her nose and mouth covered.

Riku sighed. "Goodbye Selphie," he said opening the door and closing it behind him.

He almost relaxed, but heard the sound of a bouncing ball and maniacal laughter. He looked to see his father, dressed in a purple leotard, with matching leg warmers and head band, and accompanied by magenta tights. The crazed man ceased his bouncing at the sight of his frightened (and scarred) son.

"Riku-kun!" He tripped over the large ball, but soon recovered and made it to his son. "How's my little ray of elmo sunshine doing?"

"Fine" Riku said through gritted teeth. "And you?" He tried to keep a polite composure as he looked around the room for something (preferably shiny) to distract his father.

"Oh, I'm glorious! You know me; keeping my body fierce and my thighs thunderous as always." The man flexed his non-existent muscles.

Riku reach into his pocket, hoping to find a coin of some sort. He pulled out the star fruit Axel gave him and shoved it at his father. He turned to run, but Papa held onto him firmly by the shoulder.

"Is this what I think it is?" Papa asked, eating the fruit with his eyes. His copper eyes lit up when he saw Riku roll his eyes.

"Oh! My son, the light of my life that makes me lose the hope of ever feeling young again, what marvelous gift have you bestowed me."

Riku mentally slapped himself and regretted giving the hysterical man the fruit.

"Are you saying that you want to further our father-son bond? To intertwine our fates so that in the next life we meet as lovers?"

Riku's eyes widened._DO NOT WANT._

"But my sappy little Riku-kun, do you not realize that we're star-crossed." Papa let him go and paused dramatically, hand raised in the air, as if reaching for the sky. "This love you have for me, although unavoidable, seeing as how glorious I am, is forbidden in society's eyes." He did an exotic hand trick and pointed at his son "To think, the idea of you, a boy of merely twelve—"

"I'm sixteen."

"---would want to nestle in the soft pillows of my masculine bosoms is a blasphemous offense, makes papa shed a sorrowful tear." Papa wiped a fake tear away. Riku managed move a tiny bit closer to the stair case.

"But have no fear, my son!" Papa erupted. "For the most natural love is the beautiful love between a parent and child!"

Riku winced. Papa stopped his dramatic posing and looked shocked when a revelation hit him.

"But mama will feel left out!"

_Or saved_, Riku thought as he rolled his eyes.

Papa placed his hands on his hips and raised his one foot up to look at though it was propped on something. "No worry, I'm sure you don't have some twisted Electra complex where you try to kill mama in the hopes of winning my love!"

The man twirled twice and Riku leaned back to avoid getting hit by his long hair. Papa grabbed onto Riku's hands and pulled him close.

"Our relationship will be magical! I'll be the Zeus to your Ganymede and we'll feast on nectar and ambrosia and live like gods!"

This was getting ridiculous. Riku pulled away from his father's embrace and crawled towards the stairs. Papa was oblivious to his son's disappearance as he fell to the floor, arms and legs spread open.

"Please Riku-kun!" A faint blush covered the man's cheeks. "Not there," he said closing his legs and hugging himself. "Papa bruises easily."

"I'm going to take a shower," Riku said rapidly, while running up the stairs.

"Riku-kun! Don't think yourself dirty by your ravenous desires. Let Papa wash you and clean you of your shame!"

The sound of the bathroom door slamming and locking was Riku's response.

* * *

**Note:** To those of you who didn't get the Zeus/Ganymede reference: 

The glorious god of thunder, Zeus, was walking around one day and saw a very hot young man. Zeus checked him out and thought, why not? He screwed a goat before, why not a teenage boy? Thus he whisked Ganymede up to Olympus and made him his bus boy. (My version of this myth is totally done in good humor. For the less cracked version, I suggest you research the myth of Ganymede on Wikipedia)

**Chapter six: **In which Axel is a complete bastard.


	6. The Art of Treachery

**Note: **See, I am getting better with these updates. Huzzah!

* * *

6. The Art of Treachery

* * *

The blast of music in his ears made Riku's eyelids snap open. He rolled over in his bed, groaning at the groovy hypnotic tunes of the Beatles. He looked at his clock and saw the red digits blink. It was nine in the morning, much too early for him to get up on a non-school day. He forced himself up, legs swinging over to plant themselves onto the floor, and stomped his way into the bathroom with a sour look on his face. If his father was up this early with _music_, then something was going on. 

Riku quickly got ready after his shower and ran down the stairs.

Papa turned around to look at his son while he mixed something in a bowl.

"Good morning!"

Riku noticed that he was wear his fuzzy purple apron that said "Smack the cook…" when the eccentric man turned around to pour the contents into the skillet, the back flaps of the apron said "…on the ass!" Riku raised an eyebrow. Yes. Something was definitely going on; his father only wore that apron when they had guests.

"Are you hungry, my little Riku-kun?" Papa asked while shaking the pan. He turned around and looked at teen, who was now sitting at the kitchen island. "Because I am making you a breakfast with thrice as many nutrients as a normal breakfast so that you can grow big and strong like Papa!"

The man placed his hands on his hips and let his long silver hair flow dramatically in the wind. Riku looked around. There were no windows open.

"Before you know it, you'll have thunderous thighs like your glorious Papa and then your chest will grow into manly bosoms that will cure a person from any ailment once they've nuzzled into the golden curls of pure manliness!"

Riku almost lost his appetite at the thought of himself looking like Fabio on steroids.

Papa gave a hearty laugh before tending to the eggs and serving Riku his breakfast.

"Eat up and become glorious! For I am not immortal and will need someone to carry on my legacy."

Riku debated on eating his eggs. Maybe they were drugged. But his rumbling stomach said otherwise. He quickly began to eat while his father opened up a fresh carton of eggs. The man paused when his radio began to play his favorite Beatles song. Papa giggled and waited for his favorite part. Riku drank his juice, unfazed by the man's behavior. He wondered who was going to come over since his father was crazier than usual. His mother wasn't due back for another week, so it wasn't her.

"I am the egg man!" Papa's voice sang, bringing Riku back from his thoughts.

Papa pointed to the carton of eggs. Riku noticed the tiny faces painted on their shells.

"They are the egg men!"

Riku braced himself.

"I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob!"

Riku sighed and picked up his glass of juice.

"Morning." A husky voice rang from behind. The person's lips gently brushed against his ear and Riku snorted his juice. He coughed and turned around to see no one, but the Devil himself.

"Axel!" Papa cheered and then shut off his music. Riku tried to give a decent glare, but he was too busy cleaning up the juice that squirted out of his nose.

"I'm done looking through this one," Axel said, holding up a large book. It was decorated in pink and green rhinestones and had "The Life and Times of Riku-chan" written in silver script. Riku glowered. He thought he burned that book.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked eyes bright and jaw clenched.

His father took the book from Axel and smiled. "I'm showing Axel all of your baby pictures!" The man produced another album, covered in sky blue and purple rhinestones this time, out of thin air. "This one's good, it's from ages two to four," he said, giving the book to Axel.

"Why are you doing this?"

Papa thought for a moment, twirling a lock of silver hair around his finger.

"Because I'm your parent and it's the law," he said sternly. He could barely hold a serious face before bursting into a fit of giggles. Riku rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Axel stopped looking through the album and looked at Papa. "Is there a reason why Riku's been dressed in pink since the last album?"

Riku's eyes widened and he looked at his father. "No!"

"Well it all started..." Riku would have given anything to be struck by lightning at the moment. But his father continued to ramble. "When I, in the virility of my youth, had the power to impregnate any woman within a hundred mile radius."

Riku thought he was going to be sick. Axel had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Mama was discovered to be pregnant and I, being so happy, recorded every second of the joyous event." He bent down to retrieve the album Axel had before and picked out a dark picture of a crude sonogram.

"This little pea of life is you Riku-kun!" Papa looked at the picture and wiped a fake tear away. "Look at you, you were so adorable. To think, that this little pea of life was made by your Papa and his powerful seed."

Riku wanted to slam his head down on the counter. A lot.

"The fact that your mother carried you was a mere coincidence. I could have carried you to term if I wanted to!" Papa began to laugh like a crazed villain.

"Get to the point of your story!" Riku yelled. Axel was turning red from holding in his laughter.

Papa cleared his throat. "Once mama was far enough along, we were told the sex of child was going to be female! Oh what a magnificent time that was. I was so happy that I went out and bought anything girly I could get my hands on. Electric pinks, baby yellows, soft lavenders, you name it, I got it! You couldn't tell me those little puffy itchy dresses weren't cute! My little Riku-chan was going to be the girl all the little boys wanted to play with."

"Then." Papa paused to pose dramatically with a hand to his forehead and the other on his heart. "My life was ruined for ever!"

He glared at Riku, who just rolled his eyes.

"When Riku was born, we discovered that babies don't have two umbilical cords!"

"No!" Axel jaw dropped in shock.

"I know!" Papa cried.

Riku was surrounded by idiots.

"After I was done crying, I learned that I couldn't return all of the clothes I bought."

Riku stood up and pointed to one of the pictures not covered by Axel's arm. "So you dressed me up as a girl?" he seethed. Axel moved his arm and looked down at the picture where Riku was trying to take off his dress.

"Why not?" Papa came over to look at the picture and giggled at the frilly underwear Riku was wearing. "You were just so cute and squishy!" he said, pinching his son's cheeks. Riku pulled away from the man's teasing fingers.

"I like this one," Axel said, pointing to a picture of Riku trying to take his shoes off. "You look so determined to get them off. It's cute."

Riku looked away and frowned. He tried his best to ignore the growing flush of red on his cheeks.

"It's easy to dress them when they're that young, they're too stupid to care!" Papa laughed.

Axel turned the page and his eyes landed on a picture of Riku being held by a woman with silver hair. Both were wearing matching yellow sundresses.

"Your wife is very pretty," the redhead commented.

"Mama?" Papa leaned over to see and stifled a giggle. "Oh, you silly goose, that's me!"

"Really?" Axel asked examining the picture again.

"My curvaceous hips and luscious lips don't lie!"

Riku wondered if chugging the entire bottle of dishwashing liquid would be enough to kill him.

He watched the pair flip through the album, laughing and pointing at Riku's miserable childhood full of itchy dresses and tight shoes. At one point he noticed the pictures were getting more and more Papa-centric as the man pushed Riku away to pose like a super model. Riku was surprised he wasn't traumatized by that gender confusing period in his childhood. He was also surprised he wasn't going to therapy. Riku gave himself another year before that would happen.

"So what are your plans for your little play date?" Papa asked, closing the book.

Axel leaned back into his chair, a crocked smile on his lips.

"Well, I have many things planned for your little Riku-kun," he said smugly.

"Oh isn't that exciting!" Papa looked at Riku, who frowned. "Like what?"

"Well, I'm going to fuc—

"We're leaving!" Riku said, placing his hand over Axel's mouth. His face burned as he dragged the redhead from his chair towards the door.

"Remember Riku-kun! Papa still loves you despite the huge disappointment you've become!"

Riku slammed the door behind him once they got outside. He let go of the tall redhead, who was laughing the entire time into his hand.

"What the hell!" Riku erupted. He waited for the man to catch his breath. "Don't you know he's most active in the morning?"

Axel straightened up and placed his hand on his hips. "Come on, he's not that bad."

In an instant the Beatles blared from the kitchen window.

"I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob, goo goo g'joob!" Papa shouted as he twirled with his mixing bowl.

Riku raised an eyebrow and looked at Axel, who shrugged. "What do you expect? The man has great taste in music."

Riku sighed and decided not to delve into the issue of his father's choice of music.

"Why were you in there so early?" Riku asked, following Axel across the street.

"Well, I'm Selphie's pet for the day and she told me to fetch you," he replied, opening the gate to his front yard.

Riku wanted to warn him about being Selphie's pet. The last time Riku complied with that idea, he ended up wearing a diamond studded chocker with the name 'muffins' on it. He managed to get away before Selphie attached the leash.

Riku stopped the redhead's hand from getting the keys from his pocket by firmly grasping it. "Don't let her take advantage of you," he warned, "It's okay to say no to her."

The man pulled his hand back. "Oh, I don't plan on resisting," he said opening the door.

The smell of oatmeal cookies baking wafted in from the kitchen. Aeris walked in as Axel closed the door behind them. The woman clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at the sight of Riku.

"Good Morning!" She grabbed Riku's hands and pulled him into a tight hug. Riku would have enjoyed his face being nuzzled between two soft breasts, but his lungs screamed for air.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked, finally letting him go. He could hear Axel snickering in the background.

"No, that's okay. I already ate."

"No I insist!" She grabbed onto one of his hands. "Papa said to offer you food to help you grow into the strong masculine man we all know is within." She pulled him towards the direction of the kitchen.

"That's okay, Aeris." Axel piped up. He grabbed onto Riku's other hand and pulled him towards him. "We'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Have fun!" she called out as they both went up the stairs. "And no fooling around! Remember that time you had your little blonde friend over? Zack almost had a hernia."

Axel closed the door, head lowered so that his hair could cover his face. If Riku didn't know any better, he would have guessed that Axel was embarrassed. A smile crept up onto his lips. Axel embarrassed? It was too good to be true.

"Who was she talking about?"

"No one important," he said, raising his head up. Riku noticed the slight pink hue on his cheeks.

Selphie cleared her throat to make her presence known. She stood by Axel's window with a small white paper bag in hand.

"Good boy!" She petted Axel on the head and gave him a doggie biscuit. The redhead frowned when he looked at it, and tossed it over his shoulder.

"So what's so important that you had to have Axel fetch me?"

Selphie narrowed her gaze on Riku and smiled mischievously. "Sora."

Riku's heart skipped a beat.

"You talked to Sora?"

"No, but I did have a nice little chat with Kairi." She placed the bag of treats on Axel's desk. "Kairi starts work today. She's working in some hot lawyer's office. His name is Rude and he's so sexy. He's got that bald thing going on with a slight goatee. And he's so serious and quiet, kind of like Squall and his—" She stopped when she saw Axel and Riku's inquisitive looks. She cleared her throat. "The point is that she's going to be too busy to spend time with Sora. This means he'll come looking for someone to hang out with."

"So, the plan is to spend time with him?" Riku asked.

Selphie clasped her hands. "No, you're going to ignore him."

Riku's eyes widened. "What? No."

"It makes sense," Axel chimed in. He leaned against his desk, legs crossed and hands planted on the table's edge. "If you're seen as unavailable, Sora is going to want you more."

"Think about it, Riku," Selphie said, walking up to the unconvinced teen. "Don't you want Sora to chase you for a bit?"

He had to admit that the idea of Sora chasing him around for a bit did sound intriguing. It was his chance to prove that Sora did a least care about him and that maybe Kairi isn't what the boy's mind revolved around. Maybe the idea of Sora needing him is just the boost his confidence needs in order to win his heart. Still, Riku couldn't help but think this idea could end up being like a double edged sword.

"I don't want to end up pushing him away," he finally responded.

Selphie's face softened, forehead frowning slightly as she tilted her head to the side. "Don't worry, you won't."

Riku gave her a worried look. What if Sora ended up hating him in the end? Selphie reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Riku asked while Selphie unfolded the paper to reveal a list.

"Well, I figured since you wouldn't take too kindly to our plan." She handed him the list. "I should at least make it up to you."

He read off the items. "By making me do the grocery shopping?"

"No," she snatched the list back. "By making a romantic dinner just for you and Sora before you ignore him." She gave the list to Axel. "It'll be perfect. The two of you will be alone on the island and Sora will pretty much eat anything—"

"It'll also give you a chance to figure things out," Axel said, standing up straight and pocketing the list. "Like whether or not you're not just infatuated with the kid."

"It's not an infatuation," Riku spat, glaring at him. Axel shrugged.

"Just saying."

"Maybe you guys can start talking about what he wants to do over the summer," Selphie said, trying to defuse the hostile air. "That way, you can figure out a proper game plan before we force you to ignore him." She gave him a hopeful look. "What do you say?"

Riku looked at Selphie, who chewed on her bottom lip as she anticipated his answer.

"Sure," he said, looking at Axel afterwards, who didn't look as interested in the plan as Selphie.

"Perfect. You guys will go to the supermarket while I talk to the caterer," she said taking out her cell phone. "Then, we'll arrange everything when you guys get back."

"Well, let's get a move on." Axel said, pulling Riku. "We wouldn't want to keep Sora waiting."

Riku felt a strange tug in his stomach. He had a feeling that the day was not going to end well.

* * *

They were welcomed by a gust of cold air as they entered the supermarket. 

"God, do the twelve people that populate this island really need this huge supermarket?" he asked, looking around the produce section that stretched out into at least two aisles.

"Just get the list out," Riku responded, rolling his eyes. Axel reached into his pocket and gave the teen the list. He watched over the boy's shoulder as he read off the items. Axel liked the position he was in at the moment. Leaning over, chin almost touching Riku's bare shoulder, intoxicated by the scent of strawberry shampoo that wafted from damp silver locks.

"Looks like she wants you to have a feast," he said, lips barely brushing against silver strands.

"Sora usually is a bottomless pit."

"Amazing," he replied dryly. He leaned back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What's your problem?" Riku turned around to face him. "If you don't want to help, you can leave."

Axel shrugged.

"I don't have a problem with anything." He snatched the list from Riku. "I just think you're going about this all wrong."

Riku bowed. "Then what is the correct way, oh illustrious one?"

"The correct way, my sexually inept subject, is to be blunt about it."

Riku looked up.

"Why rely on cheap tricks and words to get the guy to notice? Just tell him how you feel and be done with it," Axel said walking over to the fruits.

"It's not as easy as you make it sound. There are complications—"

Axel repressed an eye roll.

"Like what? Kairi? I thought you established the fact that she wasn't going to stop you in your quest. So what's so complicated?"

Axel waited for Riku to respond. The boy just stood there, glaring daggers at him as if he already knew the answer. Axel wondered why Riku just never said what was on his mind. It would make talking to him so much easier.

"It can't be your fear of rejection?" he asked, breaking the silence. Cue the red cheeks and another glare. The kid didn't communicate that well, but Axel admitted that his emotions could be read easily through his predictable actions. He bit back a laugh because he really didn't want Riku to lunge at him in another fit of violent rage. Or maybe he did? He always liked it rough.

"Listen, get over it," he said, snapping his fingers at Riku's face to bring the boy back from his thoughts. "Fear is only going to cause you to worry and doubt. The world is not going to end if Sora says no."

"What makes you so sure?" Riku scowled.

Axel thought the silver haired teen would look cuter in a pout. In fact, Axel would have had his way with him right there, preferably near the strawberries since you couldn't really foreplay with oranges. But there was a chance that people might find that unsanitary and there was a possibility that Riku might kick him in the gonads…

"I've survived my own apocalypse, let's just say that." He ripped the shopping list in half and gave one the bottom piece to Riku. The teen looked unsure as his lips frowned. Axel sighed. "There's life outside of Sora you know," he reassured.

That comment seemed to get him out of his funk quickly as Riku quickly composed himself and got two baskets.

"Look, can we just get this shopping done? Even if you don't agree with this idea, Selphie is going to go through it come hell or high water," he said, practically shoving the basket into Axel's hand.

"Persistent little woman, isn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well, here's the first item on your list," he said reaching for the bananas. He placed the golden yellow bunch into Riku's basket. The teen gave Axel a curious look as the redhead snatched a banana from the bunch and peeled the skin about half way. He pushed the banana towards Riku's mouth.

"Here, that gag reflex isn't going to perfect itself."

Cue glare and scowl.

"Asshole."

And Riku stomped off in the opposite direction. Axel shrugged and looked at the banana. Come to think of it he did skip breakfast. He munched on the banana as he walked off to get the items off his half of the list.

* * *

By the time he was done eating, he'd gotten most of the items off his list. He was bored now and couldn't find Riku anywhere for some amusement. Instead, Axel roamed around the supermarket, trying to figure out why such a small population of people needed seven different kinds of flour in order to make cookies. 

He turned left from the baking aisle and walked into the coffee lane. The pungent smell of roasted coffee beans in exotic flavors quickly stung his nostrils. He debated on going down the aisle until he saw a cute familiar face trying her best to get a bag of coffee from a high shelf. His lips stretched thin into a predatory smile as he sauntered over, shoulders laid back, face held up in confidence.

"Kairi? Am I right?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

The small redhead whipped around quickly, unknowingly disturbing the shelf behind her. Axel pulled her close to him just in time and caught the bag of heavy coffee beans. The things he did to make himself look cool. Kairi muffled an apology into his chest and he let the girl go. The blush on her face matched the color of his blood red hair.

"Don't worry, it's my fault for startling you," he said, giving her the bag.

She smiled and tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"I hope that you're adjusting well?"

"Considering that I've just seen eighteen species of purple cauliflower and I'm not even phased by it, then yes, I am adjusting well."

"I'm guessing you've been by the baking aisle?" she asked, giggling.

"So I heard you started work today at a law firm." He took a step closer to her, blocking any means of escape, but making sure that she didn't feel cornered. "Aren't we moving up the ranks?" He could see the rose color return to her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip.

"It's just for two weeks before I go visit some family." She hugged the bag of coffee close to her. "It's a small internship, no big deal," she said shrugging.

"It's an accomplishment."

Kairi tucked some strands of hair behind her ear and mumbled her thanks.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, trying to make the situation less awkward. Axel raised an eyebrow to her question and pointed to his basket. "Oh wait, it's a supermarket, forget I asked." She laughed nervously. Play time was over now, it was time for him to unleash his attack…or find out what Sora was doing today.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Sora is available at the movement."

"Oh!" She bit her lip as she thought. "He's with his dad for the day. But he should be back by tonight." She narrowed her gaze, her lips forming a playful smile. "Why?"

Bingo. He had her right where he wanted her. Axel shrugged and looked interested at bag of coffee behind her.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say," he said, pretending to read the label's ingredients. "Since it is a surprise after all."

"A surprise?" She asked eagerly, her eyebrow quirking upwards, her lips curling at the edges. "Can I get a hint?"

Axel pretended to debate this question by chewing on his bottom lip in thought. He looked at Kairi and grinned wolfishly when he saw her lean in closer, as if edging him on.

"Well since you're so cute," he said, closing the distance between them. He could see a faint blush powder her cheeks as he leaned into her ear. "I'll tell you," he whispered.

He saw her hand grip the bag of coffee beans tightly.

"But not a single word to anyone, not even Selphie," he warned, leaning back enough to see her flushed face. She nodded dumbly, too hypnotized to reply.

"Good. There's going to be a cute dinner celebrating your job achievement."

Axel was tempted to snap his fingers to bring her back, but Kairi blinked back into reality and blushed when Axel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…um…you guys don't have to that. Really, it's not a big deal," she said shaking her head modestly.

"But I insist," the redhead said, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

Her bottom lip quivered.

He sneered. Jackpot.

"That's so sweet of you," she managed to say.

"Isn't it?" Yes, he was truly amazed by his own awesomeness.

"So, when is it?"

Axel shoved the bag of coffee beans he was pretending to examine early into his basket.

"It's actually tonight. In fact, we were going to get Sora into the whole shebang, but since he's not here."

"I can pick him up tonight. Would you mind if I invited my boss? He's a really nice guy and I would like for everyone to meet him."

Axel grinned.

"Sure, the more the merrier, invite whoever you want, it's going to be a feast."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I'm going to call mom!" she said, digging for her cell phone.

"See you there," Axel said, walking down the aisle and trying his hardest not to laugh.

As far as missions went, his was a success. Selphie's orders were to get Sora to the dinner through any means necessary.

He'd gotten the job done, right?

Axel spotted Riku by the chip aisle. His eyes scoped his target.

He was such a good doggie. He hoped tonight's dinner would be his awarded treat.

* * *

**Note:** Short I know, but it's a quicker update than usual. Anyway, if you guys haven't noticed, there's a poll going on regarding who Riku should end up with on my profile. So far, Sora and Axel are in the lead with Papa following a close second. (God, the voting is making me think of Riku/Papa drabbles, yay for family shame and nonexistent male pride!) Don't like the results so far? Go ahead and vote! 

**Chapter Seven:** In which Riku learns that fine dining comes with a heavy price.


End file.
